


Forcibly Yours... Master

by AidenIsGrate



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Chinese Takeout, Coma, Crying, Dancing, Desperation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter References, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Jurassic Park References, Leashes, Love Confessions, Making Love, Master/Slave, Obedience, Oral Sex, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Sherlock Holmes References, Shower Sex, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Star Wars References, Vibrators, Whipping, cursing, drive-in movies, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenIsGrate/pseuds/AidenIsGrate
Summary: Leilani is a slave for the king of Jotunheim as his slave. When Loki, prince of Asgard, visits to pick a slave for himself he is set on Leilani. She had known nothing of her life before she was taken to Jotunheim, and Loki is determined to make serving him Leilani's future. When people kill to get her back, and monsters appear, the Avengers help defend Leilani. Her families identity is unexpected. And Leilani struggles with the pain of hating herself, but Loki becomes someone to lean on. And maybe, just maybe Leilani can come to grips with her horrendous past.





	1. Yes Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first smut. And I'm pretty excited because I have read so much Loki and slave smut, yet none of them give Loki the personality I feel he should have, and the quality smut... of course. The first chapter shows the brutality of the king of Jotunheim.

"You disobedient fucking whore!" Screams the king Aurelius then he snarls at me while whipping me as hard as he could. 

"Thank you sir." I say between sobs, I'm naked on my hands and knees as I feel the blood dripping down my back. Tears are streaming down my face.

"You will never talk to important consul members again, slut!" He yells as I wipe my tears. He whips me even harder (which I didn't think was possible), "Did I say you could wipe your tears?" He asks bending down and grabbing my jaw hard with his cold blue hand, so I make eye contact.

"No your highness." I respond, he lets my jaw go. At this point I've stopped crying and the wounds on my back are starting to burn like hell.

The king walks to the chair next to a table with the bloody whip on it. "Come here, slut. And suck me of-"

There's a knock on the door as it opens, "Your-your highness?" Asks Greg. He's the servant of the consul members. He's human, like me. There are only three humans on Jotunheim including Greg and I... at least there were, until she died.

"You know very well not to interrupt me while I am with this whore!" He points to me, I'm covering myself with my arms, because I am still naked and bloodied. 

"Sire, the princes of Asgard are here." Greg practically whispers.

"Fine, leave at once. Take them to the throne room, I shall be there shortly." The king says, calming down. Thank god! He walks over to me as the door closes, "Clean yourself up in my chambers and meet me in the throne room. Wear the dress that is laid out for you on the bed. If you take more than fifteen minutes, I swear to you, your punishment is going to be far worse than earlier."

I nod and he's already out the door. I sigh as I walk over to the bathroom door and open it. The bathroom walls are all dark, reflective black tiles. Most things in this castle are black, frost giants aren't really fond of bright things. 

I look in the mirror and my curly red hair is tangled with splotches of blood here and there. I'm not the most stunning girl in the castle, but I'm not the ugliest either. I'm average. Nothing special. My face has a few cuts and dried tears mixed with a little blood and dirt. I turn around to where my back is to the mirror, and tilt my head so I can look at the wounds through the mirror. It's pretty bad, there's blood and the scars have been reopened. This isn't the first time he's done this.

I turn on the shower to a medium temperature, and I step in. I yelp as the water touches the newly made cuts. and the water is turned red as it drains.


	2. Hefty Price

The walk to the throne room is very long, and the floor is cold. The king said servants do not have the privilage to wear shoes, and the castel is always cold. I've adapted to it. My back still aches from the whipping, and the material of the dress just rubs and irritates it.

The grand double doors of the throne room are guarded by the biggest frost giants in the kingdom. As I walk up to the doors the guards look at me, the one on the left gropes my ass as he opens the door; as was his usual routine. The king has had me pleasure most of the important men in the palace, including the guards. 

The king turns to face you and with him are two men. One a blonde long-haired muscular man, with a hammer. And a tall slim, but strong looking, man with long black hair. He's quite attractive. And I can feel my pale face heat up.

"And this would be her?" Says the raven-haired man, I cannot read his face.

"My slave. With no manners." The King grips your your arm hard and forces you to bow, the black dress you're wearing hardly goes down to your knees. The dress has long, mesh sleeves and shows your cleavage and hug you in all the righ places. My back starts burning and I wimper. As straighten my back I see the dark kaired man smirking. 

"No hard feelings," the blonde says as he laughs, "she is quite lovely." That's when I notice the two new men standing before me have been checking me out. I have no idea why, I'm not really that attractive.

"Not really, but you wanted a servant." The King directs this to Loki.

"Yes, and we brought the eighteen tons of gold." The dark haired man says, his accent gives me a feeling between my legs I have never felt before.

"Ah well that is-"

"I have very important business to attend to, so I will take my property and leave." The black haired man coldly says. The blonde man nudges Loki quite hard, forcing him to step back. I smile just a bit, and Loki notices his eyes start to narrow. 

"Pardon Loki, sire. He can be quite rude." The light haired man says.

The King was noticably angry with Loki's interruption, but he calmed himself, "No harsh feelings. Why her? You've hardly seen anyone in the kingdom, let alone the attractive women." 

"I do not need to explain myself to you." Loki snarles.

I stare at the floor, knowing that I am not worthy to make eye contact with people of importance. This whole conversation is lost on me, but the king sells servents all the time, so he's probably selling one of the attractive servants.

"Take her." The King says pulls me forward, I look at him agasped. He sold me. I've been his slave since I was ten! Clearly I mean nothing to him. I've always known this, so why am I so surprised?

"What?!" I yell, oh my god. I'm dead.

The King slaps me, and I look down. I rub my face with my hand and pust a lock of my hair behind my ear. 

"Slapping my property just cost you five tons of gold." Loki says coldly. I look up at him, and look into his eyes for the first time. And I come to the conclusion that he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. My eyes scan all of his body and the feeling between my legs is back. Loki seems to take notice of my staring and smiles proudly.

"My apologies, Prince." The King says clenching his jaw. 

The Princes lead me out of the palace and that's when I realize I am going to finally leave this hell hole. That's when Greg opens the doors to the front of the castle. He looks at me, and waves. I wave back. "You might want to hold onto me, babygirl." Loki says, I blush and hold onto him. As I do I smile. I'm finally leaving. That's when a pillar of light engulfs me and I look back at the blonde and he's holding his happer up towards the sky. \-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you've met LOKIIIII


	3. Pets' Rules

As the light pillar dissipates I start to see a rainbow bridge, I have never seen anything so breathtaking. It takes a moment to fully take in the scene around me. Looking a little farther into the distance I notice that there is an entire kingdom about three miles down at the end of the rainbow bridge.

"This is Asgard, Leilani." The blonde says, referring to me by my actual name. That's a first, no one has called me that in years.

"It-It's beautiful, sir," I say looking down at my feet, remembering the situation I am in. They own me now, I am not their equal. That's when I start to feel the cuts on my back burn, and once again I am reminded of my place. 

The princes start walking, and I get the hint and walk behind them with my head down. "I'm going to take my property, Thor. Make it known that I do not want to be bothered, brother this includes you." Thor looks at Loki, smiling and he nods. Loki grips my arm, not unlike he had done when Thor teleported us here. Soon a green smoke surrounds us and I'm in a lavish room with exquisite furnishings. There's a balcony with glass double doors, and a huge bed made of gold and the bedding is dark green and black. There are decorative pillows on the bed and an open door leading to the restroom. The floor is soft, like a could, and there are soft fluffy rugs. There's a black velvet couch next to a wall of bookcases, and in front of the couch, there's a table with open books spread out on it.

After taking in my surroundings, I look down and wait for Loki to speak.

"This is my room, pet. I take it you find it quite comfortable, you will be sleeping here." Loki says looking around the room, he smirks as I blush. I'm his slave. And he wants me in his bed. "Don't overthink it, slut. I merely need to be pleased. I could have any woman I want, and if I want you to watch me fuck the life out of a street whore then you will; do you understand, pet?" Loki snarls as he asks me.

"Yes, sire." I respond still looking at the floor.

"You have been trained well, pet," Loki says I can practically hear his smirk. "Here are my ground rules, pet. I expect you to follow them all."

I nod, he pulls my hair forcing me to look him in the eye. "Rule one: make eye contact when I talk to you, slut."

"Yes, sir," I say looking at him, I'm biting my lip.

"And You will refer to me as Master, my king, or if you wish, My God." He lets go of my hair as he says this.

"Yes, M-Master," I say Loki takes a step closer to me, now we're only a few inches apart.

"You will not pleasure yourself without permission, slut. You will do what I want when I want, no matter what. And you have a list of chores that you will be expected to do every day before I come back at five. Do you understand these rules, pet?" Master asks his smirk still noticeable.

"Yes, My King," I whisper still looking into his eyes. The feeling between my leg is worsening.

"Good girl," Master says making the feeling between my legs worse. My back starts aching and I arch over clutching my stomach. I groan.

Soon the ache stops, and I look back up at him. "Sorry Master, I didn't mean to-" Loki turns me around and lifts up my dress, making my open wounds visible. I hear a snap and my dress disappears, now I am naked in front of him. I cover my body with my arms and hands. 

"Pet, put your hands to your sides. I am trying to see what is hurting you." Loki says, then he puts his hand on my back and I yelp. "Who did this, slut?"

"My old King, I talked to a council member out of turn, Master," I say, soon the excruciating pain from my back disappears.

"Pet, your back is healed. I want to inform you that my punishment techniques are nothing like this." Loki says as I turn around and look him into the eyes. 

"Thank you, Master. May I-may I ask you a question, Master?" I ask not knowing if I could just ask it right away.

"You may, pet." 

"Are there any clothes that I could put on, sir?" I ask Loki, his smirk goes away.

"You do not have the privilege of clothes in this room, slut. I will provide you clothes when you need them." He practically growls, and I nod in understanding. "Oh, and that reminds me, pet... you are not to leave the room unless I permit you otherwise. Now, pet, I am going to wash myself and you can go to bed. You have had a long day I presume."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter! I've been really excited to write that part.


	4. Cum For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTTTT BOIIIIIIIIIII

Loki closes the bathroom door and I look at the ginormous bed and slowly make my way to it. I move the decorative pillows aside to create a comfortable sleeping position. The bed is like a giant fluffy cloud, and the blankets are the most luxurious blankets I have ever slept in. 

I close my eyes and just as I'm about to fall asleep in the darkness of the room, the bathroom door opens. That's when I sit up slowly, and in the darkness, I see Loki only wearing a towel. I can feel myself getting wet, and I swallow hard. 

"Like what you see, slut?" Loki asks, clearly noticing my eyes all over him. He walks over to the bed, and I look away blushing. I've never shared a bed with anyone, let alone anyone so attractive. Shortly after I turn away, I feel his strong grip on my chin pulling me to look at him. "Pet, Rule one... what is it?" He asks clearly a little angry.

"T-to make eye contact, Master." I stutter looking at him and I see his smirk has returned.

"Good pet," Loki says cooly, he pats my head similar to the way one would pat a dog. I smile, and my blush deepens. I wonder what he looks like without the towel, I think to myself. Suddenly, you feel light-headed; but only for a second.

"Hmm, so that's what you want to see, pet." Loki teases, he must have read my thoughts. Damn magic. Loki then sits on the edge of the bed. "Do you lust for me, pet? Don't you dare lie to me, or you will be sorry, slut." 

"Yes, sir," I whisper the wetness is growing.

"I can't hear you, pet." He spats, and with that, he motions his hand toward you and you are on the floor on your hands and knees. Magic, I have to get used to that. 

"I need you, master," I say as he circles me and soon he is behind me.

"I'm enjoying the view, slut. I haven't so much as kissed you and you're already dripping for me." Loki says, his pride clearly boosted at my body's reaction to him.

"Thank you, master," I say just a little louder than a whisper, that's when I start to feel his cold fingers touch my wetness.

"Oh Slut, your pussy feels so good. Look how wet you are for your master." Loki boasts taking his hand away and putting it in front of my face. Damn, I am really wet, I think as he pushes his pointer and middle finger in front of my face with a line of my wetness between them. The sudden lack of pressure against my wetness makes me whine, a low laugh comes from Loki.

"Suck." He orders, though it's just one word it turns me on far beyond what my old master could ever achieve. I move my head towards his fingers and suck, I've never tasted myself before. And I must say I am not disappointed I taste pretty good. Soon after I start sucking he removes his fingers and starts rubbing my clit. No one has ever done such intimate things to me, none of the people I've 'been with' (because you could hardly call that sloppy mess sex) have ever made me feel such pleasure.

Soon I'm a moaning mess, and Loki says, "You are quite the slut, have you never felt this pleasure before?" 

"No, Master," I practically moan.

"Well, then this should be fun." He growls as his fingers stop rubbing me. I don't have time to react as they, instead, start pumping in and out of me at a fast speed. "Spread your legs farther apart." He demands as I shake in ecstasy. Then he adds another finger, and I swear I hear an actual moan come from him as he feels how tight I am. 

"Thank you, Master!" I moan, but it is more of a scream if you ask me. Loki then pushes my head to the floor as he adds another finger and continues to pump into me at a speed I can hardly handle. 

"Good slut. Do not even think about cumming without my permission." He orders as he can feel my climax nearing. His fingers then stop moving inside me and he removes them, I whine and he spanks me. Hard. "Do not, and I repeat do not, whine to me or I will leave you like this. There are plenty of other whores I can fuck in place of you, slut."

"Yes, master. My apologies, sir." I say, as soon as I finish I feel his cock enter me. I scream, pain and pleasure soon become one and I am moaning so loud I feel as though all of Asgard can hear me. I can say with confidence that he is far bigger than anyone I've ever had.

"And you will not have any other cock ever again, slut." He says pumping himself at a fast and painful pace. He is on top of me and his hand is still pushing my face into the plush carpet.

"P-Please... Sire m-may I... cum?" I attempt to ask between moans and screams.

"Since you asked so nicely, pet." He starts then he takes his hand off of my head, but I keep my face down on the carpet, his hand moves to rub my clit, "Cum for me, slut." 

"Master!" I yell as I cum harder than I have ever come in my life. Soon after he cums inside me with a groan. He slides out of me and I turn around and sit on the floor. As I look at him I can see the deep breaths he is taking. 

"You may clean yourself up. Do not take long, you will need rest for your duties tomorrow." He speaks and walks to the bed, I assume he has cleaned himself with a spell or something, and I walk into the bathroom. I'm going to be hella sore in the morning.


	5. Calm Me, Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doin the chores Loki has. And just you wait guys, I have some plans for this. SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be longer than the other chapters. You get to meet Thor and his pet and Leilani finally gets to wear clothes...

I wake up to massive amounts of light coming from the windows, I look over to the side of the bed Loki sleeps on and see him still sleeping. That's when I notice how sore I am from yesterday. But he looks so peaceful sleeping, soon I start breathing with him. In and out, in and out. And right now it's not master and slave, it's just us. Well me and him. We are not an 'us'. I scootch next to Loki and put my head next to his shoulder.

"Good morning, pet," Loki says calmly as he sits up and gets out of bed. I take a minute to admire his toned body.

"Good morning, master," I say sitting up in the bed, the sudden coldness of the air reminds me that I'm naked. I pull the covers over my boobs.

"Hide your body again and there will be consequences," Loki warns, his voice getting deeper. I drop the sheet and look at him, the smallest hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry." I said blushing a bit, but this time there isn't any darkness to hide it.

"Good pet, now," He starts then green smoke surrounds him and he is fully clothed with helmet and all, "to explain the chores." I sit up straighter to show that I am paying attention, and I look him in the eyes and smile a little.

"You will find a list of your chores on the table," he starts I take a quick glance at the table and see a single piece of paper. "I will be attending an important meeting, and will not get back until five. Servants will bring you food. I expect you to finish all of your chores and clean yourself before I come back. Remember your rules, is all of this understood?"

"Yes, Master," I say as I roll out of bed and stand up. Loki walks to the door and turns the knob. "H-have a good day, sir," I say quietly, Loki turns around and looks at me with a face of surprise.

"Uh, you too, pet," Loki says as he walks out the door. He tried to hide his smile, but I saw it.

I stand there for a minute until I make my way to the table and pick up the piece of paper. It read:

-Make the bed  
-Dust the bookshelves  
-Clean the bathroom  
-Organize the books in alphabetical order

\--------------------------------

As I step out of the jacuzzi and onto the dark green fluffy bath mat, I grab a dark green plush towel and dry off. I walk out of the bathroom and look at the black, fancy clock on the wall, it's 4:50 so Loki should be here in ten minutes. Since I have no idea what to do with the extra ten minutes, so I sit on the black velvet sofa. Minutes later the door opens and Loki stomps in, he looks at you and scoffs. 

"Did you do your chores, slut?" Loki practically spats at you. I nod, knowing he does not want me to speak. He walks around the room, inspecting your chores. He glides over to the bed, then the bathroom and then the bookshelf. By now I was standing up next to the couch looking at him as his anger becomes more evident.

I look at the bookshelf Loki was looking at, triple checking my work. I hear footsteps and turn around back to Loki, who's is right in front of me.

"Sire, I-" He grabs my throat and pushes me against the wall. I whimper, and Loki smirks at this.

"Did I say you could speak, whore?!" He is screaming at you by this point. I shake my head. My legs start to shake as fear takes over me. Loki chuckles deeply as his grip on your neck tightens, you struggle to breathe. I'm still making eye contact, not wanting to break rule one. Soon he lets go of my neck altogether and moves his head lower, that's when I feel his mouth on my breast. I moan with pleasure, and he fondles my other boob with his hand. That's when he starts sucking and biting. This is probably gonna leave marks.

I yelp in surprise, as he turns me around and practically slams me into the wall. I hear his zipper, but I hardly have time to react as he aligns his member at my entrance and rams it back into me hitting my sweet spot. I'm reminded about how big and how good his cock feels as he fucks me, no as he ravishes me. He continuously rams into me until I'm are screaming. He digs his nails into my hips as he pounds into me hard. I can feel myself getting wet, and I start to moan instead of scream. 

"Thank you, Master!" I yell and he moves his hands from my waist to my boobs and gropes them hard. 

"Look at that, slut, you're getting so wet for your master." He says, his pace starts to become slower yet harder. The only sounds audible is the sound of skin slapping skin. One hand on my hip the other moving lower to rub my clit at a fast and hard pace.

"You're so tight, pet. Look at you taking my cock, those whimpers and screams of pleasure fit with you so well, slut." Loki spats.

It doesn't take long for me to orgasm, and for Loki to pull out. "On your knees, whore," Loki yells. "Look at me!" And I mindlessly follow his orders. He jerks his cock as I look up at him, soon his seed is on my face and I bite my lip. Loki groans at the sight of me.

"Good girl." He compliments and he walks over to the couch, pulls a book out of the shelf and sits down. I have no idea what to do now. He is captivated by his book, and the whitening of his palms as he clenches the book tells me that he is still on edge. So I walk over and stop in front of him, get on my knees and rest my head on his leg. His hand combs through my hair. And as I look up to his face I see his face relax. Soon after, he starts massaging my scalp. 

"M-master, I'm sorry if I am out of line... but are you okay," I ask his hand stops moving in my hair and he sets the book down next to him. Loki then picks me up of the floor and sets me in his lap with absolutely no struggle. His hand soon returns to petting my hair.

"I am now, pet. You are such a good slut for your master." Loki says to me. Before I have a chance to ask any more questions Loki grips my shoulders and pulls my lips into his. I close my eyes as he kisses me roughly and passionately. I have never been kissed. So this is a first. I moan and Loki smiles behind the kiss. Soon he starts groping your ass and I comb my hands through his long, beautiful hair. Loki groans as he breaks the kiss.

"My, my you are an eager slut; but sadly we have no time for that. I need to get you ready for the feast." Loki says. I stand up, confused, and Loki walks to the center of the room. "Come here, pet." I walk over to him. "Stay still." He orders as he looks at my figure and walks around me. The familiar green smoke surrounds me and I feel a soft fabric cover me. As I look down I see a beautiful dark green sink dress, it went all the way to the floor and showed your cleavage. 

"Thank you, Master. It's beautiful." I say looking at my dress and turning for him.

"I will certainly enjoy tearing this dress off of you tonight," Loki whispers as he takes a step towards me and grabs my hips. I place my hands on his chest. That's when I notice my hair is in a lovely half up half down hairdo. 

"Now, slut, to explain your place at this party," Loki says walking over to the couch. "You will be there to serve me. Get me wine and do as I say. This will be the publics' first time seeing you, being the pet of a prince is a high honor. Thor has the beloved Nesrin as his personal whore. You, the lovely Leilani, are my personal slut."

I am taken aback by Loki's use of my name. "It is an honor, sire."

"I expect you to be on your utmost behavior. Stay close to me, and do not speak out of turn and defiantly don't make eye contact." Loki says as he takes in my new wardrobe.

"Yes Master," I say looking at him and smiling a bit.   
\-------------------------------------------

People in the hall stared at me as Loki and I walked to the feast. I looked down at the floor and said nothing, this seemed to please Loki. Then the unmistakable sound of music and laughter engulfed us... we were nearly at the feast. Loki placed his cold hand on your lower back, for comfort I assume. But it was quite obvious that I was anxious. I had hardly ever been seen with my old owner in public. Now I was being stared at and gawked upon.

"Loki Laufeyson, son of Odin; and his Pet." The guard next to the entrance of the feast announced as we walked into the room. The room was elegant and fancy and there was a long table with gold plates and utensils. There were at least a hundred people in the room. 

I started to panic, I hated social interaction. And I don't even look nice, I just look like a cheap slut in a nice dress. Perhaps Loki noticed my nervousness because he leaned down next to me and whispered, "I don't like being here either, pet. You look beautiful and these people are just trying to get a look at the woman I chose."

I nod and Loki leads me to the two chairs next to the head of the table, where I assumed King Odin sat. Thor and Nesrin sat on the opposite side of Odin. Nesrin was pouring Thor's wine and smiling. She was beautiful, a perfect hourglass figure and long, straight, soft-looking brown hair. 

"Leilani! It's wonderful to see you." Thor says as you stand next to Loki sitting in his chair. I nod.

"Get me some wine, pet," Loki orders, I look around and see a cart of alcohol I walk over to it. There are servants staring are running to serve the important guests. As I go to the cart a dark brown haired boy hands me a pitcher of what looked like dark wine.

"It's his favorite," He whispers to me. I mouth 'thank you' and walk back to Loki. 

I pour him the wine, "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" I ask him.

"No, pet, you may sit," Loki says motioning to the chair next to him. I take a seat and stare at my lap, people keep staring at me. Nesrin is wearing a beautiful red dress, Thor's color, and she laughs with Odin. Loki and Odin talk and his hand moves to my thigh, I look at him and he pretends not to notice. I see Loki's glass getting empty so I top it off. He nods.

"You've trained her well I see," Odin says acknowledging me for the first time. "I still do not understand why you chose her, but alas... I never seem to understand you."

Loki has already drunk practically the whole pitcher, so I go to the boy to get some more. He fills it with the wine and we both smile. "I'm Leilani, by the way," I say.

"I'm Warren," he whispers, "Your dress looks quite lovely, Leilani." 

"Oh, thank you. The Prince gave it to me." I say looking at Warren. I look back to where Loki is, and I say, "The Prince is nearly out of wine, see you later Warren." I wave to him as I walk away.

I fill Loki's glass up and his hand returns to my thigh as he leans over to my ear, "Don't think I didn't see you flirting with that servant boy, slut." He snarls as his hand moves up my dress that's when I notice I am not wearing any underwear. He then lightly slides his finger up my womanhood. I bite my lip. "You're mine." He growls as he then rubs my clit at a vigorously fast pace. 

"Be quiet, slut, or they all might just find out how much of a whore you are." He says then starting a conversation with Thor. I can feel myself growing wetter and hornier. bite my lip harder. And servants serve us the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, so Loki am I right?


	6. Thank You, Master

Loki took the last bite of the cake and continued rubbing my pussy at a rapid pace, I hold in my moans. I bite my lip as I look at Loki, who was purposely not making eye contact. Loki's smirk grows as he continues talking to Thor. Then, the music starts; it hadn't occurred to me that there would be dancing at this Feast. My need for Loki grew, but just as my orgasm was about to peak Loki took his hand away and licked it while no one watched. 

He walks to the middle of the room and a beautiful woman grabs his hand and starts to dance. I stare in awe, that's when I realize where I've seen her... she's royalty in Vanaheim. Of course, he'd prefer her. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair, full lips, big boobs, and thin. She swayed as Loki led the dance, they were perfect. Seeing this made my stomach ache and I wanted to cry.

How was I so stupid to think that I was the only one he wanted. As I sat there, in the spot Loki left me, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It's Warren, I realize as I look up.

"Warren what are you-"

Warren bows, in his white button-down shirt and slacks, "Would you care to dance with me Lady Leilani?" he asks. His shaggy brown hair partly covers his eyes. I look at the hand, he had held in front of me. I take it.

"I'm not a Lady, Warren. I'm just the Prince's slut." I say trying to avoid eye contact as we dance on the other side of the room, far from Loki.

His hand goes to my cheek and gently turns my face to look at him. "And I'm just a slave boy that needs a hair cut," He retorts making me smile. "Why not pretend, Ley? For one night pretend like we are more than we are." 

"I'd love that. And no one has ever given me a nickname before..." I say as we dance and laugh.

"I'd like to give you a lot of firsts, you are beautiful." He says a faint blush appeared on his face.

"Thank you," I say I look up and see Loki's eyes glaring at me. Anger is the one true way I could describe it. He notices me looking at him and attempts to mouth something, but I look away. I smirk, knowing he is still looking at me. "I really like this-" I am interrupted as a hand roughly grabs my arm and pulls me away from Warren. 

I look up at Loki who doesn't even bother looking at me as he pulls me across the room. 'I'm sorry,' I mouth to Warren, he nods knowingly. 

Loki doesn't slow down as he drags me across the hall and into his room. Thankfully there were no people in the hall to see me. Loki slams the door shut as he practically throws you onto the bed. 

"You're mine!" His voice roars as he removes his pants and the blazer he was wearing. That's when it hits me, he's jealous.

"And you're jealous," I say smiling as he pushes me back into the mattress and pins my hands above my head.

"Talk back to me again and I can assure you I will pound that snarkiness out of you." Loki snarls as he grinds his cock against my wetness.

"Maybe I want you to. You sure didn't seem to care about me as you danced with that woman." I snap back, Loki's movements stop as his smirk returns.

"Well, pet, it seems to me as though I'm not the only one who's jealous," Loki responds teasing me as he grinds his cock hard against me. He rips off the silk dress I'm wearing and throws it across the room.

"I am not jea-" He interrupts me by crashing his lips into me and biting my lip. I moan into the kiss as he continues grinding me.

He breaks the kiss to say, "She's gay, pet. If anything she was hitting on you." Before I have any time to react, Loki aligns his member up to me and gently slides into me. I groan at the familiar feeling of him inside me.

He continues fucking me at an antagonizingly slow rate, making me say, "Sire p-please."

"Please what, slut?" Loki grunts as he continues his slow pace.

"Master, fuck me so hard that I can't think about anything else but how good you feel inside me. Please use me, sire!" I scream needing him to move fast. Loki's pace quickly gains speed as he growls at the dirty words I said. 

"What a dirty little whore you are, so needy and wet for your master." He bites and sucks on my neck as he pumps in and out of me. I moan and scream.

"M-master, please may-may I cum?" I moan getting so close to my climax.

"Cum for me, pet." He says against my ear. We come together and he rides out my orgasm. "good girl," He purrs as he combs his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you, my king," I say trying to catch my breath. I whine as he takes his cock out of me. He chuckles. "Sire, may I take a shower?" I ask noticing the cum and sweat that cover my body.

"No need," Loki says. He waves his hands over me and I'm clean and smell like green apples.

"S-sire?" 

"Yes, pet?" Loki asks.

"Thank you," I say not knowing what I was saying thank you for, necessarily. We lay down and I fall asleep in his arms.


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks Leilani is getting too attached

I wake up sore and happy, as I turn to my side I notice Loki isn't here. A sudden emptiness engulfs me. I walk over to the table to get my list of chores, the paper on the table says:

Today, pet, you may relax and take a break. Since you did so well yesterday at the feast. Remember your rules. You may go outside the room today, but do not leave the fourth floor. There is a dress on the couch for you. I will not be back until nine. Behave. ~Master Loki  
P.S. There's something else on top of the dress that you will be required to wear.

I look at the clock, it's eleven forty. I walk over to the couch and see the beautiful green sundress with accents of black lace. I scan the top of the dress and see the 'something else' Loki is requiring me to wear. A green, glass, buttplug. I feel myself growing wet. I've never worn a buttplug before...

I put on the sundress, and then I suck on the buttplug as if it were a cock, I get it nice and wet then I put my leg onto the table and just push it into my hole. The sensation makes me moan. I bite my lip as I try to get used to it. Now I'm dripping wet. And I need release. 

I look up at the clock as I walk over to the bed, it's only ten minutes until Loki will pick me up. I twirl as I look at myself in the mirror, my curly hair flowing past my shoulders. I don't look too bad. The spaghetti strapped sundress hugs my waist and shapes my figure perfectly. 

I am extremely bored. I've hardly even seen the palace. So I open the door and walk out into the empty hall. 

\-----------------------------------------

Turns out there's a whole ass library on the fourth floor! I checked out five books and read three there, I look out the window and see that it's getting dark. Shit, I think to myself as I speed walk to Loki's room. I can barely see over the stack of checked out books. I struggle to grab the doorknob and open the door. As I do, I hear, "You're late, slut." Loki.

"Sire I," He puts his hand in front of me, motioning me to stop talking.

"I wrote that I would be back at nine, did I not, pet?" Loki asks as he looks at my stack of books in my arms. I nod looking at the clock, it's nine thirty. "Why are you late?"

"I went to the library, sire. I was reading... I didn't mean to be late, I am so so sorry." I plea as I walk over to set the books on the table. As I bend over to do so, Loki pushes up my dress. 

"Well, at least you wore my little gift," Loki says I can practically hear the smirk on his face. He pushes his fingers against the end of the plug. I moan as he takes the plug out and pushes it back in.

"You're already wet, slut," Loki says surprised at my body's reaction. I moan as he continues to take it out and push it in. "Now, your punishment. I will not touch you for the rest of the night." 

"W-what? Sire, please," I gasp as he moves to the bed and sits. His smirk is very noticeable at this point.

"Are you talking back, pet," Loki asks looking at me, I shake my head. I whimper and get on my knees in front of him as I look down at the floor. "Such a good slut." Loki compliments as he puts the tip of his boot under my chin and lifts my gaze up.

"Th-thank you, M-master," I say trying to ignore my horny desperation.

"You may rut yourself against my thigh. That is the only pleasure you will be getting, slut." Loki finally says. I stand up and straddle his thigh. Loki stays true to his word and doesn't touch me. I grip his shoulders as I hump his thigh.

"Thank you, sir," I moan as I grind faster. I bite my lip and the dress disappears and I am left naked, rutting against Loki, with a buttplug.

"Good, slut," Loki growls as he takes in the scene before him. "Did that slave boy see you today, pet?" Loki asks I shake my head, "Use your words." He snarls.

"N-no sir," I say continuing the fast-paced humping.

"Is that why you were late, slut? Did he take you for himself?" Loki questions staring at me pleasuring myself on his leg.

I moan loudly, "No Master! I only lust for your cock, sir." I scream nearing climax.

"You may cum, pet," Loki responds before I had a chance to ask him. My juices spill onto his thigh and he smiles as I grow limp in his arms.

"Thank you, Master," I thank as he holds me in his arms.

"Now, pet, I want you to lick my thigh clean," Loki says letting go of me, I bite myself as I look at the cum.


	8. Worship Me

"Run a shower for me, pet," Loki orders as I stand up. I walk to the bathroom, not wanting to be slow with obeying him. I grab the soaps and sponges and put them into the built-in shower shelf, as I step out of the shower I start turning the knob to run a hot, steamy shower. I walk out of the bathroom and step out to the side of the doorway.

"Your shower's ready, sire," I say looking at him as he walks into the restroom. 

He doesn't turn around as he tells me, "Come in here, pet, and wash me." I walk in behind him and see that he's already in the shower, I blush as I see the water running down his abs. I walk in after him, my back against the fall of the hot water. I look up at him then quickly pick up the now wet sponge and lather it in soap, I scrub him starting with his shoulders. Soap bubbles start running down with the water on him and into the drain. 

I then move to his back the scrub him hard, then I make my way to his chest then down to his abs. I slightly blush as I take in the fact that I am touching his elegant body. I get on my knees so I can have better access to his lower body as I wash him. Next, I start washing his legs left leg first, right leg second. Purposely skipping his clearly hardening member. I then reach up and place the sponge back on the shelf, I move my fingertips lightly along his inner thigh and upwards. I keep going up until I reach his balls and give them a light squeeze, this earns me a groan. Then, with absolutely no warning, I take him all in at once. His cock twitches in my mouth.

I moan as I use my tongue to lick the precum off of his tip. Loki then pulls my hair away from him, forcing his cock out of my mouth. 

"What do you think you're doing, slut?" He growls.

"Worshiping you, master," I respond as he lets my hair go. My answer must have pleased him because he actually moans. 

"You may continue, worship me you worthless whore," Loki smirks and I make eye contact as I take him all in my mouth. I quickly bob my head and groan as I feel his cock twitch again in my mouth. I use my hands to massage his balls as I continue sucking and licking his beautiful member. 

He then pulls his cock out of my mouth and I whimper. I wanted to taste his cum in my mouth, "S-sire please, I-I need to feel your seed in my mouth. I want to taste it, please master, I need you."

He then grips my hair as he pounds his cock into my mouth, I groan as he continues to fuck my face. Tears run down my face as he pulls at my hair and his precum builts in my throat. Loki groans as he continues to shove his cock in and out and in and out. 

It's not long before Loki cums down my throat, he tastes salty and I'm addicted to the way it tastes. He removes his cock and growls, "Swallow every single drop, or your punishment will be brutal."

I gulp his seed down as I moan. 

"Th-thank you, sir," I look at him as I catch my breath. Loki pulls me up off the ground my shoulders and stands me up. He then picks up the soapy sponge and gets on his knees. That's a sight I never thought I'd see... Loki on his knees in front of me. He slowly washes up each of my legs, and lightly washes my womanhood. Then he stands up and turns me around as he washes my back, he turns me around as he washes my back, stomach, and breasts. 

I turn to look at him and he picks up the shampoo bottle and gently grabs my hand and puts shampoo in my hand, he tilts his head down and I get the hint. I start to massage his scalp and run my fingers through his hair, soon bubbles start to form and I'm rinsing out the soap with warm water. His dark, raven hair is so soft, and lovely. Then he grabs my arm and spins me around so he can have better access to my wet curly mess of hair.

His fingers lightly massage my scalp as I nearly moan at the feeling, a little soap gets in my eyes so I blink the sting away. He starts combing through my hair and soap surrounds my curly hair as he starts to wash me. Soon, I have turned around again and Loki places a hand on my cheek as he rinses my hair out. Without even touching the knob, Loki turns off the water and he walks onto the soft bathmat and I follow. 

He puts his hands out in front of him and a green puff of smoke appears, and as it dissipates fluffy black towels appear in his hands. Loki hands me a towel and starts to dry himself. I take the hint and start to dry myself the towel feels so soft upon my skin. 

"Now, pet, my brother wishes to have dinner with us, you will be on your best behavior and wear the dress that is on the bed, and the plug that you wore earlier. Do I make myself clear?" Loki asks me as he dries his hair. I rub the towel upon my hair, and soon I grab Loki's towel and look around.

"Yes, sire. Where would you like me to put the towels si-" Before I can finish my question the green puff of smoke appears again and the towels are gone. I look at Loki, amazed, then quickly make my way to the bed as I see a black dress with metallic green accented markings on the bottom half of it. The dress is gorgeous I take it in for a moment, it has green lace and it is blacker than the night. 

I Turn my attention to the glass green buttplug and push it inside me just like I had before. By now I am used to the feeling. I put the dress on in front of the mirror and look at how exquisite it is upon me, the bottom portion of the dress comes out like an elegant ballgown. The back of the dress is low and the v neck shows off my cleavage. The dress is nearly just two inches above my feet.

"Well, don't you look like a beautiful slut," Loki says appearing behind me, I whimper as I see him behind me and his hands grip my waist. 

"Thank you, master, it's lovely," I whisper, turning to look at him.

"This dinner is with the future king of Asgard, as much as I hate to say it, and you must act accordingly. Do not talk to him unless he talks to you first, and even then keep your responses short and sweet. His pet will not be there tonight, she is out on a family matter, so you will be the only servant there. So not only will you be serving me, you will be serving him. Understood?" Loki asks as he moves to the door and looks at me.

"Yes, Master," I respond, stepping out the door after him.


	9. To Dine With Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see some of Thor's character, he's gonna do stuff. I LOVE YOU THORRRR

The walk to Thor's chamber is short and quick, Loki knocks on the door; the long-haired blonde opens the door with a thunderous laugh. 

"Loki!" His loud voice booms, "Its been ages!" He says as he grabs Loki and pulls him into his arms.

"Brother, we just saw each other," Loki says as he pushes his way free of Thor's grasp. I stand there awkwardly as Loki brushes himself off and straightens his overcoat. 

"Ah, so you did bring the girl," Thor says looking at me and pulling me into the room by my wrist. I look at Loki, his face flashes an expression of pure rage. But as fast as it came, it is gone. 

"Thor, don't break my property, Thor," Loki nearly snarls. Thor lets go, getting the hint. That's when I start to take in my surroundings, there's a beautiful wood table out on the huge balcony, far bigger than Loki's. His bed is huge, and there are weapons on the walls and work out equipment, and absolutely no books. Thor walks onto the balcony and I am led onto the balcony by Loki's hand above my waist. The table is already set with gold plates, goblets, and cutlery.

I stand next to the chair next to Loki as the princes sit down, I look over at the serving table a few feet away and bow my head as I walk over to the cart. I see a golden pitcher of wine and walk over to the table, their eyes on me as I pour the wine. I hesitate at first on whether to serve Loki or Thor first, I end up going for Thor. He is the host after all. I glance up at Loki, and see his eyes narrow, clearly offended of my serving him second. 

I take a seat as I finish pouring the wine. "What a beautiful dress you've given her, Loki," Thor says scanning my figure. I shift uncomfortably as his eyes are on me. 

"Yes, yes. She was quite a spectacular pick, wasn't she?" Loki snaps back, he's smirking. Before Thor can respond, the cook serves us the food. 

"First course, tomato soup," The cook says, I turn and look at him, it's Warren! I look at him and give him a small wave as I smile. 

"Ah, excellent!" Thor claps as he immediately grabs the spoon to his right and starts slurping. I look at Loki as he gently picks up his spoon and slowly puts the soup against his lips as he blows, to cool the soup. I then grab my spoon and start to eat.   
\-----------------------------  
Thor soon runs out of wine, and I pour him some more. The dinner portion of the meal was a lovely steak, or what tasted like steak, at least.

"Pardon me, my princes," A servant says as he walks up to the table, " The Queen requests Loki's presence." This seems to upset Loki because he stops eating the chocolate cake, and growls.

"Well, tell her I am busy." He spats, coldly.

"Sh-she says it's urgent, sir," The servant stutters, clearly afraid.

"I will be back," Loki says to Thor, "To pick up my things." Me, I assume.

Loki storms out of the room, and the servant after him. 

"Well, that was quite an overreaction," Thor says, laughing. I laugh with him, and Thor gets up. "Seeing as though we are both done with our cake, I think we should go inside."

I look at him as he walks over to me and puts his hand out, I take it. We went into the bedroom and he sat me on the bed, next to him. I look at him as his face moves closer to mine, that's when I realize what he's doing. 

"Sir, I-I am Loki's p-pet," I and he smiles and pins me to the bed, he straddles me as I try to free my wrists from his grasp. He chuckles.

"I am your superior, girl. Loki is your prince, I... I am your king." He says as he puts both of my wrists in one hand. He is far bigger than me. I try to kick and break free, but my attempts fail.

"N-no, I don't belong to you," I nearly scream trying to get away from the man whose hand is now on my inner thigh. I gasp, "P-please no."

"Clearly my brother has failed to train you, I will not be so stupid," Thor says as his mouth moves to my ear, whispering, "You will writhe in pleasure as I take you."

"P-please sir, I don't want this, I-" his hand moves to my pussy.

"Oh, so no undergarments... good girl," He growls as he tries to please me. At this point, I feel tears fall down my cheek.

"Please, d-don't do this," I plead with him, this only makes him rub my clit faster and grip my wrists so tight I think they're going to break.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be begging me to fuck you-"

"Thor, I advise you take your hands off of her and beg for my mercy, or you will be sorry," Loki snarls as Thor stops rubbing me, I look at him gratefully. 

"Loki, it-it's not what you think," Thor stutters as he stands up and straightens his clothes up, "Your slut wanted a real man to please her. Of course, I didn't want her, she looks like a worthless street whore... but she-"

"M-master please, you-you have to believe me I-" His hand roughly grabs my forearm. And pulls me off the bed.

"Thor, I recommend you do not so much as look at me until I tell you otherwise, or I will not be responsible for the pain I will be forced to put you through," Loki says, coldly. Loki pulls me out the door and before I know it I'm in Loki's chambers.

"M-master I'm so so sorry, I-"

"No, pet, I am sorry. I knew he was drunk and he's a horny drunk, and I left you alone with him," Loki says, his voice a little shaky. I've never seen him like this, so shaken and apologetic.

I look at him and wipe my eyes, "You may take a hot bath, pet, and when you get out I have a gift for you." Loki says as he looks at me and smiles.

"S-sire?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, kitten?" Loki asks, and I blush at the new name he has given me.

"D-do you still wish for me to wear the plug?" I ask, not wanting to upset him.

"I do not require it, either way, pet, do as you wish," Loki says. I walk into the bathroom and see a hot, steaming bath with rose petals in it and luxurious soaps and sponges on the side.


	10. The Gift Of A God

I walk out of the steam-filled bathroom and see Loki sitting on the couch expectantly, he's holding a small dark green box with a black silk ribbon tied into a bow. I quickly walk over to him and get on my knees in front of him. 

"Here's the gift I should have given you the day I bought you," Loki says handing me the box. I take it and admire its beauty and I look up at him. "Open it, kitten." I do as he orders and untie the beautiful black bow, I gently place the ribbon aside and take the top off the box. That's when I see it, a collar. The base is dark black leather with dark green lace and I see a silver buckle, and in the front, there's a silver heart with the words 'Masters Little Slut' engraved on it. 

"M-master, it's exquisite," I whisper as I take it all in. 

"Let me put it on you, kitten," Loki says, his voice warm and kind. He buckles it, it's a perfect fit. I lightly touch the heart it's cold and I feel safe. "Now, this collar is more than what it seems. I have placed numerous spells on this collar, pet." Loki says as he sits down and smiles at my face of clear confusion.

"L-like what, sire?" 

"Only I can take the collar off, and I can track your location no matter what realm you're in. I can also feel your emotions, meaning I will know if you're horny or upset or scared. I can feel if you're in danger, so I can know the immediate moment that you need help." I down and bite my lip, "You like it, don't you, slut." 

"Master I-I... thank you," I whisper as Loki uncrosses his legs.

"You may sit on the couch, next to me, kitten," Loki purrs as he pets my hair. I stay silent as I sit on the couch next to him, I lay down and rest my head on his lap. He combs his fingers through my hair as I take deep breaths and try and calm down. My breaths become shaky and short.

"I-I'm sorry Master, I-" I start to cry, sob would be a more appropriate word.

"Pet you do not need to apologize, pet, you didn't do anything wrong." Loki sternly says as he looks at me and massages my scalp.

"He-he kissed me and I-I...tried to stip him and-and I..." I attempt to say between sobs and I grip his shirt with my hands as the tears continue to fall.

Loki growls, "Pet, he was horny and needy, you did nothing." I open my mouth to say something when Loki grabs my shoulders as he pulls me up, I am forced to look at him through my puffy red eyes. I look at him as I sit next to him.

Loki caresses my cheek as he leans in and kisses me gently, his touch is cold and soft. I find myself leaning into him and kissing back. "Pet, you are alluringly stunning. You are perfectly beautiful." He coos as he grabs the silk black ribbon and ties my hair up in a ponytail. 

"Th-thank you, sir," I sniff as I stop crying, I wipe my eyes and smile as I giggle.

"Now, pet," Loki says standing up as he picks me up in his arms carrying me bridal-style, "Rest, kitten." 

Loky caries me over to the bed and places me on the left side, my side, and I turn myself to face him. He takes off his pants and buttondown shirt until all that covers him are his dark green boxers. He lays down next to me and pulls the black fluffy blankets over us. It's around this point when I realize how exhausted I actually am, I put my head down onto the soft silk dark green pillowcase, still looking at Loki. He turns until we are both facing each other, our faces are mere inches apart.

He wraps his muscular arms around my waist and pulls me towards him, I rest my head on his chest. Loki's grip on me tightens, and I relax, I finally feel safe. I whimper as I move my arms up to touch his chest, I close my eyes and one of Loki's arms move up and comb my ponytail. 

I am nearly asleep when I hear Loki whisper, "I'm here now, kitten. And I promise that I will never let anyone touch you ever again." 

I fall asleep.


	11. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo you'll get to meet SOME PEOPLE THAT I AM 10000000% FANBOY-ING OVER AND AGHHFJFOEHFHHA! It's fluff, but it's worth it. Some sick bitch gets prison time and *cough* the avengers *cough* *cough*

Loki and I wake up to the sound of vigorous knocking at the door, Loki quickly sits up and uses magic to dress not only him but me. It's the dark green sundress I have worn before. I stay in bed, the sun just now rising. Loki swiftly opens the door and my heart races as I see Thor, accompanied by a servant.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me and my pet," Loki snarls as he attempts to shut the door in Thor's face.

"It wasn't me!" Thor pleas, this stops Loki in his tracks. 

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Loki growls.

"Please just-just come to the throne room, Mother is worried about the circumstances," Thor responds as he walks down the hall. 

Loki looks at me, worried confusion apparent in his face, "Come here, pet."

I get up quickly and walk to Loki, he grabs my forearm and a pillar of green smoke surrounds us. Then a familiar feeling takes over me as we appear in, what I assume to be, the throne room. On the big throne, is Odin, and his wife, Frigga, sits in the throne next to him. Thor sits on the other side of Odin, and there's a throne next to Frigga, which I assume is Loki's. I take in a shaky breath as everyone's eyes are on us, I start to panic. Nesrin is in the seat next to Thor. And there's a matching seat next to Loki's throne where I think I would sit.

"What is this?" Loki asks, still holding my forearm. I don't mind though, his touch grounds me. I look around the room and see the council members seats are full, then in the middle of the room, I see Warren, in a chair... the accused chair. This is a court session?! 

"Take a seat Loki, please," Frigga says sympathetically. Loki listens to her and walks over to his seat with me and places me in the seat next to him, I grab his shoulder in an attempt of comfort. Whether it was for me or for Loki, I don't know.

Then a woman gets up and walks to Warren, "To brief you all on what happened Warren will tell you what happened in Thor's chambers last night," The woman says as she takes a seat right in front of the council seat. She has shoulder length red hair, and next to her is a man in a red and gold tech suit. Who are they? I freeze, I don't want to hear about what I already know! I don't want to be here. I start to breathe but I hardly get any air. Loki takes my hand off his shoulder and keeps his hand in my hand. This calms me.

Warren's voice is shaky he is clearly nervous, "I-I was the cook for a dinner Prince Thor had previously requested to have with Loki and his pet, Leilani. It was a normal dinner, I cooked the best foods I had to offer and Leilani served the wine. Thor went through five goblets of Asgardian wine, Loki had two. Around dessert time or so a servant came and said Loki had to go to Frigga's chambers, I believe, and he was upset but left. 

Sh-shortly after Loki left, Thor asked Leilani to go into his room and they sat on the bed. I started cleaning the table and when I looked back up Th-Thor was on Leilani, but the door to the balcony was shut and I couldn't hear anything. Then Loki came back and he looked angry, Leilani left with Loki and I practically ran out of the room shortly after."

Once he was done with the statement, the man in the tech suit stands up, "Okay, Warren, was it? Then tell me why Thor, the man you claimed was there last night, was actually on Earth helping save New York?" He's smirking and Warren's eyes hidden.

"I-I don't kn-know," Warren responds as the man chuckles.

"Sure you don't, Warren," The man says, I look at Loki and I try to take a deep breath, but I'm not getting air and I cannot breathe. I start to panic, I look at Loki as he looks at me worried. 

"I- you saw me!" I scream at Warren, without meaning to. "I screamed, I-I begged for help and you just watched!"

"No, I didn-"

"Warren used magic, a spell known as De error Aspectus, meaning Deception of Appearance," The woman says as Warren freezes.

The woman walks over to Loki, "How is that spell used?" 

"It is an extremely difficult spell, one that requires rare ingredients... of which he would have had access to because he is one of the top trusted servants that cleans the potions chambers. It requires one to be at most fifteen feet away from the apparition one wants to make. He fits the bill, that's for sure. And this-this monster would be able to feel everything the apparition feels." Loki looks at Warren know, pure rage filling him. "How dare you! Take the form of my brother and take advantage of my property in his form! How dare you!" 

"Loki, honey, calm down." Frigga soothes, this helps Loki calm down. I take a deep shaky breath.

"Pet, it's okay, you're okay," He massages my scalp and I close my eyes as I calm down. 

The woman walks next to me and bends over and whispers, "Would you mind sharing what happened, you're not required to, but no one knows what happened, but you and him... and he doesn't want to share." I nod, and she smiles her face warms as she straightens up, "Leilani is willing to share what happened to her." 

"Go ahead," The tech suit guy says, he seems nice.

"I-I ate dinner and Loki had to leave, like he said," I start I don't even want to say his name, "I wasn't scared at first, because I had talked to Th-Thor before... then he-he asked if I wanted to go into his room and I said sure. I thought we-we were going to talk, but as soon as I sat on the bed he tried to kiss me and I told him I was Loki's. Then-then he pinned me to the bed and straddled me, and I-I wouldn't push him off, I tried... I tried but he-he wouldn't stop. 

He said L-Loki is your prince, I-I am your king... I fought back but he just chuckled, then he touched my inner thigh and I started to cry. He told me he was going to take me. And I kept fighting. Then he-he touched my-my lower region." I take a breath and notice everyone's eyes on me as I stand in front of my chair, even Odin.

"Then-then I begged him to-to stop. A-and Loki came in, and he took me to his chambers." I finished as I cried. I sat back down and take in everyone's looks as they look at me. 

"You-you sick son of a bitch!" Thor's voice booms and I sit in the chair as I cry. I-I can't be here anymore, I don't want to look at him. I stand up again-

"She was begging for it," Warren coldly says. I freeze, then I walk over to where he sits.

"Excuse me?" I ask, appalled.

"You and I both know it, you're a fucking whore you-" I punch him.

"HA!" The tech guy laughs. Warren clutches his jaw.

"I trusted you," I whisper. I don't know what kind of court this is because no one is stopping me. 

He chuckles, "Your fault."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" The tech guy says. "So I think you all have enough proof." He says towards the council.   
\------------------------  
The guards lead Warren out of the throne room, he's guilty. Loki hugs me tight, and he holds me. The woman and the man walk up to us. 

"Hey, kid," the guy says as he places his hand on my shoulder. Loki and I stop hugging, "Loki, it has been a while."

Loki chuckles and responds, "Yeah, it really has."

"So, Thor and I have been talking... and, though I hate to admit it, the Avengers need you." The woman says, who are the Avengers?

"Oh my god, is Natasha asking for help?" Loki smirks.

"Keep talking and Warren won't be the only bitch getting punched in the face," Natasha says, jokingly.

"So whaddya say?" The guy asks Loki and I look at him confused.

"Sure, if I can bring her," Loki says as he motions towards me.

"Yeah, you'll have a room in Stark Tower, away from all of us," Natasha responds.

"I'll go, we've been needing a change of scenery," Loki says grabbing my arm.


	12. So This Is Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Leilani is on earth with Loki now, and you meet the Avengers BECAUSE THIS IS BEFORE ENDGAME AND I CANNOT COPE RN
> 
> and this kinda aligns with Thor 1, but I'm changin things up... so get over it.

I'm standing on the sidewalk next to a giant building with the word 'Stark' on it, I look around at the bustling street. A whole bunch of people walk around is, there are so many billboards and people. The guy, who I find out to be Tony Stark, leads Loki, Natasha, and me into the building. 

"Jarvis, add the genetic scan lock of the two unknowns in the room," Tony says continuing to walk as a red ray scans Loki and me.

"Loki of Asgard and Leilani of unknown have been added to the genetic lock system," A robotic man voice says. 

"Basically instead of locks on the door with keys to it, because keys can be stolen, I have invented a scanner that lets you into the tower. Only in permitted areas, of course." Tony says walking into an elevator, the doors close. "So basically the rooms are on floor fifteen, and they are labeled so you'll be able to find your rooms easily."

"If we need you Jarvis, the computer system, will call you on the intercom. For the rest of the day just feel free to settle in. At ten, when the rest of the Avengers will be here," Natasha states as the elevator doors open into a hall of doors with labels: Hawkeye, Falcon, Widow, Captain, Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Spiderman, Scarlet Witch, and Bucky.

 

We walk down the hall and into a room with a kitchen on the far right and a room with a huge couch and giant tv. 

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" A young voice says as we walk into the humungous common room. This whole place is extremely high tech, and I turn to look at the face of a kid, around my age, running to Tony. 

As he gets closer he stops, "Oh, uh, you look busy... so I'll just-"

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, Pete," Tony says as he smiles at the kid as he walks off.

"That's Spiderman, aka Peter Parker, he's twenty-three and a new college graduate," Tony says to us as we walk into the hall next to the kitchen. It is far less long than the hall we just walked past.

"So this is your room," Natasha says as she points to a room with 'Loki' on it. "And, since Thor told us about your love of books, literally right across the hall is a library with at least one thousand books." 

I gasp excitedly, Tony takes note, "I guess we have two nerds who love books." He chuckles wholeheartedly.

"Says you, Stark," Loki says pretending to be upset.

"Damn, Loki, she really has made you soft, hasn't she?" Natasha says smirking at Loki with his arm around my waist.

"You wish," He spats.

"So we'll leave you both to it," Tony says as he and Natasha walk off. 

Loki opens the room door, and I take a look around, it's almost identical to his chambers in Asgard. Except no balcony and no bookshelves, there are two black velvet couches and. Loki grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the wall right next to the door, I whimper.

"You like this, don't you, slut?" Loki growls in my ear. I moan, not responding to his question. He chuckles, "You don't even need to speak for me to know how wet you are, you're dripping." I whine as Loki slides his knee against my wetness, he rips the dress off of me; quite literally so. 

"P-please, Master," I say moving my hands to his chest as I attempt to grind on his knee. He grips my wrists and pins them against the wall, I bite my lip.

"Touch me and I stop touching you," Loki snarls and I nod as he lets go on my head and I keep my hands on the wall. He moves down my body and he gets on his knees. 

"Spread your legs, babygirl," Loki purrs as he puts his face mere inches away from my pussy. I do as he says and he immediately starts to lick my juices, I moan loudly. I start to grind his face and he pushes my hips against the wall I get the hint and stop moving.

"Th-thank you, Master!" I nearly scream as Loki sucks my clit and puts a finger in me. He starts pumping his finger in and out of me as he licks and sucks my clit. I moan and he adds two fingers, stretching me; I bite my lip, trying not to scream.

"Scream baby, I wanna hear you as I pound you into oblivion," Loki spats against my wetness as he adds a fourth finger. 

"Sire!" I scream in pleasure as I feel myself getting closer, he sucks my clit.

"Cum for me, kitten," Loki orders, I cum into his mouth as he rides out my orgasm by still pumping his fingers in and out of my pussy, and sucking my clit. I shake in pleasure and I can confidently say that I have never wanted to pull at his hair more than now.

Loki takes his fingers out of me and stands up and kisses me passionately, when he breaks the kiss I fall limp in his arms.  
\---------------------------  
LOKI'S POV:

I kiss her, the taste of her cum still fresh on my tongue. As I stop kissing her, her beautiful green eyes close and she falls into my arms. 

"Kitten?" I ask, she doesn't respond. "Baby?!" She isn't moving, I use a simple spell to fix the sundress and dress her. I pick her limp body up and bridal style carry her as I run down the hall.

"STARK! NAT! ANYONE PLEASE!" I scream as I run into the kitchen. I meet the eyes of Bucky, I assume, because of his metal arm. "She-She's not MOVING!" 

Bucky's face drops, "Follow me to the medical lab," He says as he sprints away I follow him. "JARVIS, NOTIFY BANNER AND STARK! IT'S URGENT"

"Yes, right away," the voice says. Soon we're on the tenth floor and I'm carrying her into the medical lab.

Banner rushes to us, "Oh my God, TONY?" Banner screams as he takes Lei out of my arms and places her onto a hospital type bed. 

Tony runs over to the table, "JARVIS HOOK HER TO THE IV AND RUN ALL A LEVEL TESTS!" Tony yells.

"W-what happened?" Banner asks walking over to where I stand right outside the elevator.

"I-I don't know," I whisper trying not to break. Bucky looks at me, he seems awed that I have emotions.

"She's stable and breathing, what the hell happened?" Stark asks as I walk over to her side.

"He doesn't know," Banner responds for me. Thank god, I don't want her to speak. 

"Ran Level A tests, no medical reason she shouldn't be responding," The robot says, I clench my fists.

"Then why..." I take a deep breath. "Why isn't she?!" I yell.


	13. Wake Up, I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALLY INTEND TO DO THAT TO LEILANI. 
> 
> Well, Loki is a wreck and the Avengers just ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

LOKI'S POV:

I wake up in a chair next to Leilani's bed, there isn't even a reason for her to be in a coma, but she is. Neither Stark nor Banner knows why she's not waking up. It's only been nine hours, yet I miss her so much. I haven't eaten in a day, so I walk into the kitchen and notice the living room full of people. Damn it! I don't want to see anyone, let alone talk to anyone. I walk into the living room, and all eyes are on me. I ignore them.

"Loki we-" Rodgers tries to say, but I interrupt him.

"Don't." I say shortly as I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. to the living room but before I can go any further Cap stops me.

"Loki, there's no use in sitting next to her... i-it doesn't help. Thor thinks he-"

"Leave me alone," I said pushing past him.

"I think it's Warren," Thor says. I freeze in place and turn around. I have never wanted to kill someone more than Warren, and right now... I cannot promise anyone I won't.

"What?!" I snarl as I walk back to him, everyone moving away from me as I storm over to him.

"He's practically insane. His cell is full of the name Leilani... he wrote it all over the walls and floor in his blood," Thor says not meeting me in the eyes. "When Stark contacted me on Asgard I went straight to Warren and all he said was something like concupiscentia moritur and I-"

"I did this..." I whisper. Sexual desire causes death. 

"No, Warren he-"

"He gave her a potion... that night he cooked us dinner," I whisper. It all makes sense.

"Yes he admitted to that, but we don't know what he used," Thor responds as I run my fingers through my hair. 

I run to the elevator.  
\---------------------------------  
"What are you-" Banner starts, and I roll my eyes at his question. Everyone decided to follow me here, which is absolutely wonderful.

"The poison he used, is one that cannot be detected," I say as I look at Lei in the bed, and take my dagger out and cut the palm of my right hand. I don't even flinch as I do so.

"What the fuck?!" Sam says as he looks at my hand.

"How is this going to-" 

"Shut up and let me concentrate, will you?" I snarl, that shut him up. I gently pick up Lei's right hand and intertwine my fingers in hers as the blood runs down and I close my eyes.

"Ne in eius dilectione animam eius!" I chant as green smoke surrounds our hands.

"What the fuck," Clint says to Nat. Tony and Steve back away as the smoke starts to glow. As the light stopped I feel light headed and stumble back to Thor. 

Then her heart rate stops, "No no no no no no," I whisper as I grab her hands and lean over her. I start to sob, "Wake up, I-I need you," I say, a little louder than I meant to. The kid, Peter or something, looks away as he wipes a tear. And Wanda places her hand on my shoulder.

"L-Loki!" Leilani screams as her heart rate speeds up. I pull her into a hug.  
\------------------------------------  
LEILANI'S POV:

"L-Loki!" I scream as I sit up and start to shake, Loki pulls me into a hug. That's when I take in my surroundings, oh god. As Loki lets go I notice blood on my hand and Loki's cut. 

"Wha-" 

"He poisoned you out of lust, the food he served you at that dinner. He ensured that if you didn't give him what he wanted that you'd pay. That I'd pay. It took the blood of the reason you said no to him to wake you up." Loki quickly says. 

I look around, and start to laugh, this clearly startles everyone. "Well, he failed," I say through my laughter.

"Jarvis, disconnect the IV," Tony says walking over to me. I look up at him and stand as I feel the IV get taken out.

"H-hey," I say trying to straighten out my clothes. He doesn't say anything as he hugs me. 

"I'm going to kill that sick motherfucker," Tony says as he lets go.

"You and me both," Loki responds as he starts to walk over to me. 

"Odin has already put him to death," Thor responds as Loki's grip on my waist tightens.

Everyone looks at me as I stand there shifting side by side, "So, Chinese takeout on me?" Cap asks, everyone cheers at this.

"Can you handle getting to know us, and us getting to know you?" Nat asks me. I nod.

"Don't worry, pet, they can't see your collar. Only I get the privilege to see you in it. One of the spells I put on it." Loki whispers as we walk into the elevator.


	14. Chinese Takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I'm going to concentrate on getting to know the Avengers, and Loki is going to explain the poison in depth. So... enjoy?

"Sam I swear, if you keep taking my eggrolls I will kick you in the dick," Bucky warns as Sam takes his fifth eggroll from Bucky.

"Fine, fine, fine, geez," Sam says handing the eggroll back as Bucky quickly consumes it.

"As you can see, Chinese takeout brings out the worst in us," Nat says nudging my shoulder jokingly. I laugh and start to eat my orange chicken, Loki also got orange chicken and is shoveling it down.

"I've never had Chinese food before-" I start.

"Whoa! Like never?" Peter asks astonished. We're all on the L shaped living room couch. I shake my head as I take another bite of chicken.

"Okay, so how about we all start by talking about our past," Tony says trying to start the get to know you thing.

"I was an assassin, then Fury, the boss of Sheild, was like you can either go to jail for life or work for me. And yeah, I worked for him, joined the Avengers and here I am," Nat says quickly. 

"I kinda am on the same level, except I was brainwashed. Long story short I was able to undo the brainwash and now work with my best friend." Bucky says poking Cap, I smirk.

"I was a soldier, but I was a scrawny thing-" Cap starts before he's interrupted.

"No, you?" Wanda says jokingly.

"Ha, funny. Anyways, so there was this top-secret project that turned shrimp like me into buffed out men. They tested it on me and it worked, I got frozen in ice for a long time, then when I melted Fury put me with the insufferable Tony Stark." Cap says smirking at Tony. Everyone laughs.

"I'm just a tech guy billionaire, that Fury gave a bunch of killers and badasses to, so I created the most elite superhero team," Tony says leaning back on the couch cockily.

"You created? I seem to remember-" Banner is interrupted by Tony punching his arm.

"I just worked for the bad guys until I decided not to," Wanda says slurping noodles. 

"I just got bit by a spider and Tony just reached out to me and was like we need a guy like you, and I said yes because who can say no to your childhood idol," Peter says as Tony puts his arm on his shoulder.

"Damn right," Tony responds gaining a few chuckles.

"I am a God with a hammer that came upon Earth on accident," Thor says his voice loud as always.

"And you scared the shit out of us," Cap responds as Thor finishes.

"You all already know mine," Loki says after everyone's laughter dies down.

"Well, we thought we did, but apparently," Wanda says looking at me "We don't." Everyone's quiet as they wait for Loki to speak, they sit up intently listening.

"Come on Loki," Thor urges on.

"Fine. I needed a pet, as is Asgardian prince tradition, and I chose Leilani." Loki says shortly as he finishes his chicken.

"But how'd you choose her? She wasn't even on Asgard?" Sam asks looking at me, damn how much do they know about me?

"I have visited the land of the Frost Giants before, and have seen her," Loki responds this is the first I've heard of it.

"You-you've seen me before?" I question because before that day I had never seen him.

"Yes, I had, once. I believe it was four years ago right after I found out what I really was." Loki says matter-of-factly. 

"What about you?" Peter asks me, and I look at him. I knew I was supposed to get to know them, but I guess it hadn't registered that they may want to get to know me.

"Okay, um, I was born on Earth, that much about my past I know, then when I was just a baby king Aurelius, the king of Jotunheim, bought me. I was raised to-to serve. There were only three other humans on Jotunheim so people took an interest in me from a young age. I was punished if I went out of line, I was taught to deal with pain from a young age. Then when I turned thirteen my duties turned from cleaning all the rooms and serving everyone to cleaning the kings' chambers and serving him. I was only his, I couldn't talk to anyone other than him, that wasn't a servant unless I was given permission.

I-I had to please him, sexually. And let me just say... he was awful." This gained me a lot of laughs. "Then ten years later Loki purchased me. And here we are."

"That king sounds like an ass," Bucky responds intrigued.

"Oh trust me when I tell you he makes Loki look like a pacifist," They all gasp at this, I look at Loki and see him clenching his jaw. Did I upset him?

"That's awful, do you know who your parents are?" Cap asks and I am taken aback by this. I've hardly thought about that, I guess it never really crossed my mind.

"No," I respond a little quieter. 

"Lets change the subject," Loki says, I give his arm a light squeeze in thanks.

"So how'd you manage to melt Loki's cold heart?" Tony asks this makes all of us, including Loki, laugh. 

"I-I don't know-"

"She didn't I'm just as heartless as I was, Stark," Loki responds flatly. I smile as I look at him.

"Well she had to have done something," Tony says, that's when I hear odd whistling coming from the window. I nearly jump ten feet. 

"Calm down kid, it's just birds," Banner responds looking out the window. 

"What are birds?" I ask quietly looking out the window, that's when I notice I'm hugging Loki's arm for dear life.

"You're kidding!" Sam asks laughing with everyone else. 

I shake my head, that's when I see a tiny creature with wings, feathers, and a beak. It's beautiful. I walk over to the window, everyone's eyes are probably on me right now but I couldn't care less. I put my hand on the window and smile the bird continues to whistle. It must be night time because the sky is dark and the city is less lively.

"I like birds," I say finally turning around and sitting next to Loki.

"I think we should all be going to bed, it's one in the morning," Banner says.  
\------------------------------------------  
Loki closes the door of our room and walks toward me and hugs me tightly. I hold onto him like he is the only thing I need because he is.

"I thought-I thought I lost you," He whispers as he takes the black silk ribbon out of my hair.

When we finally let go I ask, "What did he do to me?" Loki looks up at me and I see, in the moonlight, that he's crying. He walks to the couch and I get on my knees at his feet. 

"He gave you concupiscentia moritur, a potion that means sexual desire causes death after you said no to him he knew we'd have sex and the potion makes you slowly die as soon as you finish having sex with someone that isn't him. I nearly killed you," He says as he cries, I get up and sit next to him on the couch. I hold his cheek and whipe away his tears.

"Master, I'd rather die knowing I had you than live forever with Warren," I say kissing him gently.

"It took my blood an incantation to save you," Loki says calming down after I kiss him.

"What was the incantation?" I ask.

"Ne in eius dilectione animam eius... meaning let my love for her save her," Loki says that last part quietly.

"You-you love me?" I whisper shocked.

"Pet I love you far more than I thought was possible," Loki says petting my hair.

"I love you too, Master," I say quietly, his eyes widen.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed, "You want me, don't you, pet?" 

"Y-yes Master-"

"Call me Loki, I want to hear my name screamed from those beautiful lips of yours as I make love to you," Loki snarls as a green light surrounds us and we're naked. He's on top of me and I moan.

"L-Loki!" I scream as he puts his tip inside me and attacks my breasts with his mouth.

"Mmmmm, if I had known how hot it would be hearing you scream my name I would have had you call me that ages ago," He growls as put my fingers in his hair he kisses me roughly. I moan loudly as his cock is pushed all the way into me.

He breaks the kiss, "I love you, pet," He moans as he gently pumps in and out of me.

"I-I love you Ma-Loki!" I scream as he speeds up and I pull at his hair. 

"Ah! Good girl!" He screams as we both get pushed over the edge. "Cum for me, Lei."


	15. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani has nightmares of that BITCHHHHHHH.
> 
>  
> 
> If I'm being honest when I first made warren I wasn't planning on him being kinda like Moriarty from Sherlock.

"You fucking slut!" The king screams as he slaps me so hard I fall on the ground. I have learned to not feel pain, it's like a switch, I can shut it off any time I wish. But I hardly ever wish to shut it off, because pain grounds me and I have learned to love pain. In fact, I happen to be addicted to it. I adore pain. I love it. Pain is the one thing I have learned to love.

"Yes sire, thank you sire," I whisper as he tells me how much of a slut I am how worthless how stupid how much of a whore I am. The king grabs the knife, he calls it his 'pleasure knife' he takes such pleasure out of cutting me wherever he desires.

He takes the knife and cuts off a lock of my hair and I look at him absolutely no emotion in my eyes. He then cuts my cheek, "If I killed you right now, you're so helpless, so vulnerable."

I beg for death. I beg you, please kill me I need you to kill me. There is nothing I need more than death, "Please sire."

"You are a worthless whore, and not even the beauty of death can make you appeal to ANYONE!"  
\----------------------  
I wake up shaking and screaming. "Pet, it's okay, you're okay, you're okay," Loki whispers as he holds me. "You're perfect."

"N-no I'm not," I whisper as I continue to shake. Loki holds me tighter.

"What are you-"

"Stop pretending Loki. I don't want to pretend." I say normally. 

"Pretend?" Loki asks looking at me and sitting up.

"I'm not special, Loki! I'm just a worthless whore! I-" Before I can finish talking, Loki takes my face in his hands and kisses my forehead, I start to cry.

"No, Lei, you aren't worthless, I-I treasure you so much. You are perfect, I don't want anyone else. Only you. The first time I saw you, you took my breath away and even now you make my heart skip a beat. You are not a worthless whore, you're mine. My kitten, my pet... my love," Loki says as he continuously kisses my forehead over and over. I put my head on his bare chest and intertwine my fingers in his as he hums a sweet melody.

"I love you Loki," I whisper into his chest as I look up at him and kiss him gently. 

Before Loki and I can get any farther Jarvis, the robot, speaks, "It is Avengers training time, go to the fifth floor where everyone will meet you." 

Loki and I sigh as we get out of bed, he kisses me and uses a spell to clean us both up and get dressed. He is wearing a dark green t-shirt and black sweats, I kinda match him with the same color dark green shirt but it's a v-neck and black leggings and converse. 

"Sh-shoes?" I ask him looking up smiling like an idiot. He chuckles.

"Yes, Kitten, I can take them back if you don't want-"

"N-no Loki, I love them," I say quickly going to hug him we are both smiling.  
\------------------------  
"So you two are here, it's about time," Cap says smirking as he expertly punches the sandbag.

"Probably in the middle of-" Sam was interrupted.

"That's enough, we're here now. What we were and were not doing in none of your concern." Loki interrupts still smirking. 

"So what are we doing?" I look at Tony and ask.

"Training, so Loki is going to be with Wanda since they both use magic and you're gonna be with Peter. He's the same age as you," Tony responds as he puts his helmet on and starts charging at Banner, he starts screaming and turning green. 

"What the fu-" I am interrupted.

"Language," Loki jokes. "That's the hulk." I nod and Loki walks over to Wanda. I look around for Peter but I don't see anyone. Just as I'm about to call his name he falls from the ceiling.

"Oh my god!" I scream and step back, surprised at his landing on his feet. Everyone starts to laugh.

"Whoa, i-it's okay, I can climb walls and shoot webs," Peter explains shooting a bit of web at the nearest wall.

"So that's why they call you spiderman!" I say finally realizing why they call him that.

Peter and I chuckle, "So, uh, I usually start my training by a quick basic hand to hand combat lesson. I-is that okay?" He sincerely asks me.

"Yeah, sure," I say as we walk over to the line of treadmills. I have never been an active, athletic person. So deep down I dread this, Peter walks over to a padded mat and bends his knees and puts his fists up.

"So this is a fighting stance," Peter responds as I copy his pose, "Good. And first, you punch with the right hand and dodge then the-"  
\---------------------  
"You got a pretty good fighter on your hands, Loki," Peter says as we all sit in the living room.


	16. You Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally prepare yourself. People who you think were minor characters turn out to be major... People you think you'll never see again will save lives.

"Okay, so you were all right," I confess after sitting up out of Loki's arms.

"We told you!" Peter screams in victory next to Loki and me.

"Ferris Bueler's Day Off is the best movie of all time," Sam responds as he turns off the TV. 

"You are all such nerds," Cap says sitting back and laughing at our conversation.

"Says you, mister ' let us watch Back to the Future'," Nat retorts.

Suddenly the TV turns on and the screen is static. "Sam turn it off," We all groan.

"I'm tryin!" Sam says quickly, then the screen turns from static to the face I thought I'd never see again. Warren. Loki's grip on my waist tightens.

Warren chuckles as my face pales. "You guys didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" Warren questions tilting his head slightly. His eyes are lifeless.

"Who are you-" Cap tries to question but Warren's exaggerated chuckles interrupt him. 

"Aww I'm shocked, babygirl, did you not talk about me?" Warren smirks, his face showing hardly any real emotion. I look at Loki and he growls.

"You're dead," Loki says shortly, clearly angry and upset. 

"Huh, well does it look like it?" Warren responds, his smirk not leaving.

"How the fuck are you doing this?" Tony questions looking around the TV for any bugs or cameras.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Warren responds. "But all of this is unimportant, Loki took something that belonged to me, so I intend to take it back." His voice getting deeper and his expression grew darker.

"She doesn't belong to you," Cap responds as Loki clenches his jaw.

"Oh, but doesn't she?" Warren asks, "I never wanted to sell her in the first place, but the king, oh how he wanted the gold." Warren smirks. "So obviously he had to go, babygirl, you're looking at the new King of Jotunheim." 

Everyone looks at him, confused, that's when his form changes into the blue frost giant. I gasp, knowing his face. "R-Ryker," I say quietly.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Ryker responds. I start to shake, that's how Warren knew magic.

"Y-you killed him-" 

"It had to be done, you were MINE and he sold you. He was a weak man, you cleaned his rooms and pleasured him, but you belonged to me! You were my gift from him." Ryker takes a deep breath, "So, now, I come to claim what is rightfully mine. In one day, twenty-four hours I will come to Earth and WILL get her, any means necessary."

Loki opens his mouth to speak, but the TV shuts off before he can get a word out. Everyone's silent. And I look around and tightly close my eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"What does he mean you belong to him?" Nat asks me as I open my eyes and see everyone's eyes on me.

"A-a week or so before Loki purchased me the King told me he gifted me to his son, we had only talked a-a few times and I was surprised. But b-before he could have full control of me Loki bought me," I look down, how did I not see this? How?

"Damn, how are we going to handle this?" Peter asks looking at Stark.

"Clearly, he's insane and we are not giving L-" 

"You have to give me up," I say shortly, interrupting Tony. This takes everyone by surprise. A tear runs down my cheek, "He-he's a monster, he's not going to give up. He has already proven he's willing to kill to get me."

"We aren't going to do that, Leilani," Cap responds as I look up at him.

"I'm not worth it! No one else needs to die because of me-"

"We are not going to be considering this," Loki responds as his grip on my waist slightly loosens.

Before I can even respond Tony stands up, "So what are we looking at here?" He asks. "If we're gonna defeat this asshole we'll need to know who he is, his strengths and weaknesses."

"Clearly he assumes he's all-powerful and indestructible, he thinks we will give her up without a second thought. I'd be bold enough to say that I don't think the citizens know what he did, so if we hit him there we'd have his people on our side." Peter says shifting in his seat. 

"Damn Pete that's genius," Nat says looking at Tony hopefully.  
\-----------------------------------  
1 DAY LATER:  
I start to panic, what if he isn't dead, what if he's after me. I start to shake in Loki's arms as he holds me. Everyone is in the living room, an Jarvis has the tower on full lockdown. Everyone is here, armed and ready.

"It's okay baby, you're okay. He's dead, we made sure of it." Loki whispers. 

Odin, after we informed him of the king's murder, went there himself and informed the public of what Ryker did. They killed him, they killed him brutally. And Loki went there himself to make sure there was no deception in his death. And there wasn't. He is dead. His last words: 'Leilani dream of me as you sleep, may those dreams make you cry and scream'. 

I start to get a headache, I get these sometimes. When I start to overthink and when my brain gets too loud. But this time it hurts me far more than usual. I grip my head, "Shut up!" I scream, forcing everyone to look at me. They open their mouths like they are speaking but I can't hear anything. 

"You're stupid, you're worthless. He will find you and kill everyone. You are worthless, a worthless whore. Loki doesn't love you. Why should he?" My brain starts to throb as it screams at me. I take a deep breath and start to cry. 

Loki grips me tighter, everyone is frantically trying to speak to me, but I can't hear them. I close my eyes tight as I try and calm down. I stand up and walk to the window, where I see a bird. I put my hand on the window and the bird looks at me and tweets, I can hear again.

"Lei, Lei hon are you okay?" Loki asks grabbing my face as he looks into my eyes. I nod a few times before stopping.

Peter walks up to me as the rest of them look over at me and talk amongst each other. "Here," he says handing me a small circle pill. "Anxiety meds, you just had a panic attack, and by the looks of it, your heart rate is elevated quite a bit. This should help."

I swallow it and feel immediate relief. "H-how did you-" I start to ask.

"I've had quite a few of them myself," He responds looking at Loki and smiling. Loki walks to the couch with me and I fall asleep in his arms.


	17. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a softy and we love it.

I wake up in our room with Loki spooning me, I have no idea how I got there. I feel his semi-hard member push up against my, apparently, naked butt. I whimper feeling myself getting wet and needy. It's been so long since he has properly taken me. I start to grind against his cock.

Loki's hands move down to my hips as he grinds himself hard on me. I whine. Loki chuckles, "You're dripping." Loki's fingers start to move to my wetness and he groans. 

"L-Loki," I quietly whisper as he sucks on my neck.

"Use your words, Kitten," Loki groans in my ear as he continues to grind.

"P-please," I gasp as he stops and grabs my hips tighter.

"Use. Your. Words." Loki growls as he continues to deprive me of his touch.

"Loki, p-please fuck me, use my body for your pleasure, please," I beg as I feel myself getting wetter and wetter. Loki gets up and growls as he gets on top of me and kisses me roughly.

"Such a naughty little kitten you are, I can't wait to fuck you into a mindless state of pleasure," Loki whispers into my ear as he fingers my wet clit and I moan in pleasure."

"Please!" I scream as he inserts a finger into me and uses his palm to rub against my clit. I moan and scream and cry as I grab his hair.

"Mmmm good girl," He groans into my ear. "Scream for your master, only I get to touch you like this, only I can make you feel so good."

"Yes, M-Master! Only you can touch me! I belong to you! Only you!" I scream as he continues to touch me and I moan as he pleasures me. "You make me feel so good, Master." I moan as he touches me.

"Such a good little slut," Loki purrs into my ear as he continues to fuck me with his fingers.

"Y-yes sire, only for you! Only you get to touch me!" I moan loudly. "L-Loki p-please fuck me! Put your c-cock inside my slutty wet cunt!" I beg and plead as I feel myself becoming more wet and desperate.

"Oooh, well since you asked so nicely," Loki smirks and takes his fingers out of me and aligns himself up to me and pounds himself up to me.

"Ahhhh! Th-thank you Master!" I scream as I start to shake and writhe in pleasure. I moan as Loki continues to gently pound into me and kiss me passionately.

He starts going faster and pumping harder as he sucks on my neck and bites my boobs. I scream and moan when Loki starts to rub my clit and pound into me. 

"Mmmmnnn, yes Kitten! Your pussy takes my cock so well, it's like it was made for me," Loki moans as he fucks me and I feel myself getting closer.

"L-Loki please let me cum," I beg.

"No," Loki orders as he pumps faster and rubs faster. 

I whine and Loki puts his fingers around my neck and lightly squeezes, enough to get my attention, "Whine again, and I stop fucking you," I nod at his words and moan.

"I-I love you, Master!" I scream as he lets go of my neck. 

"Cum for me, Kitten," Loki purrs and I cum and I moan.

"S-sire!" I moan as Loki continues to fuck me riding out my orgasm. 

"Good girl," Loki moans as he cums inside me.  
\---------------  
When I wake up again the sun is high in the sky and the alarm clock says 4:56 P.M. 

"L-Loki," I whisper sweetly as I turn to face him. His eyes open lazily.

"Yes, Kitten?" Loki asks, his voice asks the huskiness of the morning still apparent. 

"It's five in the afternoon, I-I think we should be getting up," I say quietly as I rest my head on his chest.

"Why?" Loki groans tugging at my waist as I try and sit up. 

"Because I want-I want to find my family," I say quietly. Loki lets go and sits up, I look over at him and I smile.

"Kitten, that-that's wonderful," He sits up and uses magic to clean us up and gets us dressed. 

Soon we've made our way out of the room and into the kitchen, "Well, look who finally decided to come out of their room," Cap chuckles as he looks up from his newspaper.

Nat laughs, "I don't even want to think about what you were doing." 

Loki ignores this, "Where's Tony?" 

"He's in Lab on floor six, why?" Sam asks he's on the couch on the next to Nat.   
\--------------------------  
"S-so do you?" I ask looking at Tony.

"I do, it has the DNA of over fifteen thousand people... in theory, you could be among them, but it only has convicted criminals and crazy people. And people Fury wants on his radar," Tony responds looking at me, Loki's grip on my hand tightens. Our fingers intertwine together as they have always been there. 

"I want to do it, it's worth a chance," I respond. The DNA search has a chance of finding my parents. I could have a sister, or-or sisters; I could have brothers!

"Yes, I hope we find them. So we can meet the people that hated us so much they sold us to monsters! Maybe Loki will do the same, maybe he's already planning it." My brain says, pretty loudly too.

"Shut up," I snarl quietly to myself. 

"We're just a no good slut that everyone always seems to throw out! I hope we find them, I hope they show you how much they hate you. It would be so great to meet the people that hate, perhaps even more than we hate ourselves," My brain responds.

"Jarvis, attempt to match Leilani's genetic scan to the gene database," Tony asks the robot, this brings me back into reality. 

"I love you, Kitten," Loki whispers in my ear. 

"There is a match, the match is thirty-year-old Wade Wilson. Match is Leilani's brother, parents dead, no siblings." The robot responds.

"No fucking way," Tony whispers, "So you're telling me this lovely, polite, beautiful, ginger is related to Deadpool."


	18. So, You Didn't Bring Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Wade fucking Wilson.

"Loki, please," I beg as we walk into the room and he's angry.

"You can't go to the shady side of town alone!" He growls.

"B-but Loki, it's my first time meeting him. You-you're well known on this planet, I-I don't want to scare him. I-"

"So you're ashamed of me," Loki whispers.

"No! Never." I respond appalled at his answers. "I-I'm ashamed of me," I whisper, I look away from him as a tear falls from my cheek. 

"What do you mean, Kitten you're-"

"I was sold to someone in a different realm. He probably won't even want to talk to me, I just wanted to meet him. If I'm in danger you'll know, my-my collar-"

"Kitten, you may go," Loki responds looking at me. I grab the collar of his green buttondown shirt and pull him into a heated kiss. When we break we're both gasping.

"I-I love you," I tell him as he looks into my eyes.

"I love you too, Lei, so so much. You're perfect," He says looking at me.  
\-------------------  
I knock on the door of 221b Cooks Street, all the apartments on this street are old and practically crumbling. A voice from the other side of the door screams, "Just set the tacos by the door, the money's under the mat like always Darrin."

"I-I don't have any tacos," I scream as the voice on the other side of the door groans.

"Then what the absolute fuck are you doing at my door, I can assure you that you've got the wrong place," The voice groans through the door as I hear a TV in the background.

"Is th-there no W-Wade Wilson here?" I question, of course, he moved away. Just my luck.

There are stomps as if someone is running to the door, and it opens a crack, "W-who told you that?" The voice asks.

"I-you-I'm Leilani, and I'm your-your sister," I say and as I do the door quickly opens and the man, who is wearing a red hoodie, pulls me inside quickly and shuts the door. I look at his hands the skin is rough and textured.

"I don't have a sister," The man says clearly confused as to what I'm going on about.

"I-I-I..." I stop myself, not knowing what to say. I look away and start to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, you-you can leave I know I'm not the most appealing guy. Damn it, I scared her," He's talking to himself at this point. I look up and see his face, it has sores and scabs and he has no hair. I don't even gasp, he isn't ugly.

"I am not scared. Th-this isn't about your looks. It's about me," I respond wiping my tears away. I look over at Wade. "You're-you're my brother. When I was born my parents sold me to these-these cruel people. I was a slave to them."

"And what does this have to do with me, toots?" He asks looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"My-my parents, Mr. Stark did a DNA scan to find them. And when he did, he found out that you, Wade Wilson, are m-my brother." I stutter as I look at him and his expression is one of surprise.

"They told me you-you died," He says looking at me. I start to take in the scene around me and I see the run-down apartment. The furniture is ripped and stained with what appears to be blood. "Damn it!" He screams as he looks at me. "Those assholes! I should have known, I'm sorry." The paint is peeling off the walls and there are holes in the walls and there is broken glass on the floor and katanas and knives stabbed into the walls.  
\--------------------  
"Oh my god, they showed you Ferris Beuler's Day Off?!" Wade asks, well screams would be more accurate. We've learned so much about each other, I know he kills people for money, and he knows I'm in love with my master. I know he's pansexual, and he knows I'm bi. I know he hates himself, he knows I hate myself. We both love 80s and 90smusic, and movies. And BIRDS! 

"Yes! It's the best," I say, by this point the taco guy came by and we're sharing tacos. "I've never had tacos before," I respond with my mouth full.

"Wow, you are really messed up," Wade responds as we both laugh. "Woah, kid, it's ten o'clock, you gotta ride?"

"No, I was just gonna walk," I respond his face changes as it fills with concern.

"It's too dangerous at this time of night," Wade responds looking at me and standing, grabbing a pair of keys."

"Oh," I respond looking down. 

"Don't panic, kid. I can drive." Wade says walking me to his beat-up red car. There are bullet holes in the leather seats and the doors, but a car's a car.


	19. Come on, Kid

Wade and I walk up to the front door of Stark Towers. "Really Wade, you didn't need to walk me here," I say, feeling babied. He's smirking and elbows me.

"Hey, I've missed twenty-three years of babying you so I'm gonna take every chance I get," Wade says as I look at him and smile.

"Jarvis, open door?" I ask I've never had to use the gene key thingy Tony told me about.

"Unknown behind you, Leilani," The robot warns.

"He's with me, Jarvis," I tell it. The door opens and Wade and I walk in. Tony comes running out of the elevator in a red robe and boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing out so late!" He whispers loudly, I quint as the lights brighten. That's when he sees Wade. "You. I knew you were a bad influence-"

"Ay, Tony, I just drove her back. We were talking and we lost track of time." Wade responds his stance shifts. That's when Loki comes out of the elevator.

"She told me where she was going, I knew she was safe Stark, I told you." He says walking over to me and giving me a big hug. 

Tony's face lightens, I can feel Wade relax. Loki lets and holds my hand I blush. "Fine, just... don't stay out late next time. And you," Tony says moving his eyes to me. "We are giving you a phone." I nod, not knowing what in the world a phone is. 

I look over at Wade as Tony makes his way back to the elevator, I hug him tight. "Th-thank you, Wade," I whisper. It takes a bit but he hugs back just as tight. We stay like that for a while, we hold each other as if our life depends on it. I take a deep breath in, feeling safe.

"I'll see you later, kid," Wade whispers as he lets go. He grabs a marker from his pocket and a crumbled up receipt he writes ten numbers down and hands it to me. "My number, for when you get a phone." I nod, still not knowing what a phone is and why it needs numbers.  
\-------------------------------  
"Loki, I love you," I whisper as he combs through my hair and we look at each other as we lay in the bed. I smile and Loki kisses my nose.

"I love you too, Kitten," Wade responds as I close my eyes and our foreheads are touching and I move my head so our nones touch. Loki chuckles.

"You're so beautiful," Loki whispers against my lips, smile against his lips as I give him multi[le tiny pecks on the lips.

"And you're handsome," I whisper as I move my hands to his hair and comb through it. He's so perfect. He's so so so perfect.

"L-Loki?" 

"Yes, babydoll?" Loki asks me shifting slightly.

"Thank you, for today," I say quietly. Loki breathes his warm breath is against my lips. I smile and Loki kisses me softly.

"You're adorable, Kitten," Loki says pulling our bodies closer together. 

"You're perfect, Master," I say as I fall asleep. Loki pets my hair and smirks.  
\-----------------------  
"So you understand how to use it now, Leilani?" Banner asks motioning to the phone in my hand. He, Peter and Sam have spent the last hour and a half trying to explain to me the functions of a smartphone. The basics of how it works and stuff, it's quite complicated. But I nod, in understanding.

"So Tony has already put all our numbers inside, and Jarvis can contact you on it," Peter says putting a basic black case onto the phone.

"Oh, okay," I say turning the phone on with my thumbprint it unlocks and I go to contacts and add Wade's number. I text him 'hey bro', then I turn it off.

"Getting the hang of it already I see," Sam chuckles, Loki is in the library, so after they are all done talking I walk into the hall, our hall, and walk over to the library door. I open it and am bombarded with rows and rows of black shiny shelves that are full of books. I smile as I come across two vintage-looking, green chairs; Loki is in the chair on the right his black hair shining in the light. 

I walk over to him and he doesn't even pay me any attention, I get on my knees on the ground next to his legs. Just like I used to do back on Asgard. He doesn't look at me as his hand goes to my hair. I whimper because I want his attention, the attention his book is getting.

"Someone's needy," Loki finally says, I look up at him and frown. He still isn't looking at me.

"M-master," I whine.

"Hmm," He responds innocently.

"Hmph," I say looking at Loki with puppy-dog eyes. I lean up on my knees and start to straddle him.

"What a-are you doing?" Loki stutters and I slowly start to grind my hips on his hard cock. I don't respond as he finally sets the book on the ground and grabs my hips.

"G-getting your attention," I respond breathlessly. I whimper as his grip on my waist starts to tighten.

"Mmmm you desperate little attention whore," Loki groans. I feel his cock growing harder and start to moan loudly.

"Y-yes, my king," I say looking into his eyes. "Your desperate little attention whore." I bite my lip as I look at his lust filled space. 

"Good girl," He purrs into my ears. Then, suddenly, we're in the bedroom with green smoke surrounding us. I whimper and moan as I see that we're both naked. 

"Loki! P-please fuck me!" I scream as he kisses and sucks on my neck. I grab his shoulders and grind against his leg to gain whatever friction I can. I am so desperate. So so desperate.

"You are both needed in the living room," Jarvis says, Loki and I groan. 

"We're busy!" Loki growls at Jarvis as he starts to finger my wetness. I struggle to hide my moans in fear that others can hear them.

"It's urgent," Jarvis responds. Loki growls as he gets us both dressed. He grabs my arm and stomps us out into the living room. 

"This better be good." Loki snarls as we enter the living room and see everyone sitting around on the couch and laughing. 

"Damn, Loki, rude much?" Nat chuckles as Loki's grip on my arm tightens.

"We were busy," Loki responds coldly as he looks around.

"Well, this is urgent," Cap responds as he looks over at us and smiles.

"That-that brother of yours is in the holding center," Bucky says standing and looking at me. "He killed a guy and Tony has him on the third floor, doesn't wanna talk to anyone else but you."  
\-----------------------  
I walk into the room of bulletproof glass, Loki, Tony, and Peter are outside of the room keeping eyes on us. The glass is one-sided, so when I'm inside all I can see is a room of mirrors. I grip the bag of tacos in my hand as I walk over to him.

"So, you actually brought tacos this time, kid," Wade says looking at me through his Deadpool mask, he put on the whole suit for me yesterday. It's pretty cool, red so it doesn't show blood. 

"Yep, I took the hint," I respond walking over to the center of the empty room where he sits and sitting next to him as I hand him the bag of tacos. He moves the mask up only to where you can see his mouth.

"So I assume Stark wants to know about the guy I killed," Wade says taking a bite of his taco. I nod. 

"Yeah, Wade, you assume correctly," We both laugh as he finishes his taco.

"He was a predator," Wade says shortly. 

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at him and he takes off his mask so I can see his face.

"He raped young girls, I got paid to kill him, and boom," He says, his expression never changing. 

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" The intercom asks, Tony's voice coming from it.

"Ugh, Stark, if you'd look in the bag you took from me, the Hello Kitty one, underneath the guns and shit is a thick folder," Wade says, clearly uninterested. The doors to the mirrored cell open and Tony is outside of the room holding the bag and the folder. Wade and I walk out, he is clearly annoyed at this mild inconvenience.

Tony throws the Hello Kitty duffle bag into Wade's chest, "Sorry." He huffs walking away. 

"It's cool," Wade says putting the bag around his waist.

"We're having a pizza movie night Wade, you should come," Loki says looking at Wade, and he's actually smiling. Tony freezes and turns around, glaring at Loki who glares back. 

"Sure," Wade turns to me and I can see the smile behind his mask. "Text me the deets, see ya Stark." Wade walks off as Loki takes my wrist in his hand and pulls me to the elevator.

"Now, if you'd excuse us, you interrupted something," Loki drags me behind him as I smile and wave to Tony.


	20. Interrupted

Loki drags me into our bathroom and shoves me into the showers tile wall, "S-sire?" I question as he starts to suck on my neck and take off my green sundress. I look at him as his eyes hungrily scan my body. His hand starts to massage my breast and he turns on the shower. I gasp as the warm water runs down my body.

"Well, we have to get ready for the pizza night, Kitten," Loki responds innocently. My green sundress is now soaking wet, and so are Loki's clothe. He rips my dress off and throws it across the bathroom, I frantically start to unbutton his shirt as Loki takes off his pants, we're so needy and desperate.

"L-Loki," I whimper breathlessly, Loki grabs my ass and lifts me up. I get the hint and wrap my legs around his waist, Loki kisses me hungrily and bites my lip. He wins dominance quite easily, and I moan as he starts to enter me slowly. 

"Beg me, Kitten, beg me to take you," Loki growls into my ear as he sucks my neck around my collar.

"S-sire, please, fuck me. I'm your slut, Master, fuck me so hard I can hardly stand in the morning. Please, sir, fuck me like the hungry desperate little slut I am," I moan loudly as I finish Loki slams his hard cock into me. 

He continues pumping in and out of me at a quick pace, "Th-thank you, Loki!" I scream as he fucks me. I reach out and grip his hair as I pull him close to me and kiss him. He groans into the kiss and I tighten my legs around him.

"Did I give you permission to speak, slut?" Loki snarls. I shake my head vigorously and start to moan. "Good girl." Loki purrs as he starts to suck my tits. 

I bite my lip trying not to make a sound. "Mmmm, such a good little kitten." He slams himself harder into me and I scream in pleasure. "You may speak."

"Yes, sire. Thank you," I moan louder than I meant to.

"How good does my cock feel, slut?" Loki asks harshly as I feel myself getting closer to climax.

"It feels so good in my wet slutty cunt!" 

"Good gi-" Loki stops and it takes a moment for me to realize why. I came. Without permission. Lokis expression darkens as he quickly slides his cock out of me and I see my cum all over it. I whimper as I stand on my feet.

"M-master I-" I am interrupted by Lokis fingers grabbing my neck around my neck. I take a shaky breath.

"Shut the fuck up you disrespectful slut!" Loki screams as I nos he lets go of my neck. "Get on your knees and clean my cock off."

I get on my knees and start to lick my cum off his cock as he looks at me. I finish cleaning him soon and look up at Loki, giving him puppy-dog eyes. I whimper as his hand goes to the back of my head and pushes me onto his cock.  
\---------------------------  
Loki and I walk out of the restroom and he smirks as I look at him. He sits on the couch and I sit by him, on my knees, like always. He is clearly still angry with me. 

"Well, I was going to give you a gift before you disobeyed me, Kitten," Loki says looking at me while petting my head. I sit up straighter so he can pet me better, "You may speak now."

"I-I'm sorry, Loki," I say looking down at the floor.

"I will give it to you anyways, but know that your disobedience will not go unpunished," Loki says and I look up at him and nod. He motions to the wall, with nothing on it, then, suddenly a black wardrobe appears, with exquisite markings. I smile and look back at Loki excitedly, this makes Loki smile wide, "You may open it, Kitten."

I walk over to the wardrobe and look at the carvings of flowers and vines, I take the knob and open it. Dresses, leggings, shirts and shorts fill the wardrobe. All of them are either dark green or black, Loki's colors. I smile, giddy.

"L-Loki, it's amazing, it-it's perfect," I take a deep breath in. "Th-thank you." I say quietly, I have never been gifted multiple clothes. The choice of what to wear.

"You're welcome, Kitten," Loki says and I turn around and look at him as I walk over to him and hug him tightly. 

"I love you," I whisper against his chest as I close my eyes. He hugs me too. And as we let go of each other I look up at him.

"I love you too, Lei, so much," Loki says looking at me and kissing me softly.  
\-------------------------------  
"I'm going to go to the eleventh floor, Kitten," Loki says looking at me and walking to the door. "Wear whatever you want, and please don't take long. I love you." I nod as Loki leaves and walk over to the wardrobe and attempt to pick out the clothes I want to wear. 

That's when I spot a black silk dress and take it off of the hanger, I pull it over myself and look in the mirror. It's strapless and from my waist, it goes out, it's a short cupcake dress. it barely goes past my knees. And I must say I look pretty good. It shows off my collar beautifully, and the best part... only Loki can see it in all of its glory.

It doesn't take long to take off the black silk ribbon and let my hair down, Loki loves it when it's down. I tie the ribbon around my wrist, in an attempt to make a bracelet. I walk, well more like waltz, down the hall. As I walk out of the elevator and onto the eleventh floor all of the smell of pizza and the sound of laughter engulfs me. I walk out of the elevator radiating confidence and the sounds of the people start to turn into silence. 

I look around, slightly self-conscious, maybe I don't look that good. Maybe I'm too ugly, damn I should have known how stupid and disgusting-

"Lei, you-you look beautiful," Loki says walking over to me and smiling. I sigh in relief as Loki's fingers intertwine with mine. 

"e+ Loki drags me into our bathroom and shoves me into the showers tile wall, "S-sire?" I question as he starts to suck on my neck and take off my green sundress. I look at him as his eyes hungrily scan my body. His hand starts to massage my breast and he turns on the shower. I gasp as the warm water runs down my body.

"Well, we have to get ready for the pizza night, Kitten," Loki responds innocently. My green sundress is now soaking wet, and so are Loki's clothe. He rips my dress off and throws it across the bathroom, I frantically start to unbutton his shirt as Loki takes off his pants, we're so needy and desperate.

"L-Loki," I whimper breathlessly, Loki grabs my ass and lifts me up. I get the hint and wrap my legs around his waist, Loki kisses me hungrily and bites my lip. He wins dominance quite easily, and I moan as he starts to enter me slowly. 

"Beg me, Kitten, beg me to take you," Loki growls into my ear as he sucks my neck around my collar.

"S-sire, please, fuck me. I'm your slut, Master, fuck me so hard I can hardly stand in the morning. Please, sir, fuck me like the hungry desperate little slut I am," I moan loudly as I finish Loki slams his hard cock into me. 

He continues pumping in and out of me at a quick pace, "Th-thank you, Loki!" I scream as he fucks me. I reach out and grip his hair as I pull him close to me and kiss him. He groans into the kiss and I tighten my legs around him.

"Did I give you permission to speak, slut?" Loki snarls. I shake my head vigorously and start to moan. "Good girl." Loki purrs as he starts to suck my tits. 

I bite my lip trying not to make a sound. "Mmmm, such a good little kitten." He slams himself harder into me and I scream in pleasure. "You may speak."

"Yes, sire. Thank you," I moan louder than I meant to.

"How good does my cock feel, slut?" Loki asks harshly as I feel myself getting closer to climax.

"It feels so good in my wet slutty cunt!" 

"Good gi-" Loki stops and it takes a moment for me to realize why. I came. Without permission. Lokis expression darkens as he quickly slides his cock out of me and I see my cum all over it. I whimper as I stand on my feet.

"M-master I-" I am interrupted by Lokis fingers grabbing my neck around my neck. I take a shaky breath.

"Shut the fuck up you disrespectful slut!" Loki screams as I nos he lets go of my neck. "Get on your knees and clean my cock off."

I get on my knees and start to lick my cum off his cock as he looks at me. I finish cleaning him soon and look up at Loki, giving him puppy-dog eyes. I whimper as his hand goes to the back of my head and pushes me onto his cock.  
\---------------------------  
Loki and I walk out of the restroom and he smirks as I look at him. He sits on the couch and I sit by him, on my knees, like always. He is clearly still angry with me. 

"Well, I was going to give you a gift before you disobeyed me, Kitten," Loki says looking at me while petting my head. I sit up straighter so he can pet me better, "You may speak now."

"I-I'm sorry, Loki," I say looking down at the floor.

"I will give it to you anyways, but know that your disobedience will not go unpunished," Loki says and I look up at him and nod. He motions to the wall, with nothing on it, then, suddenly a black wardrobe appears, with exquisite markings. I smile and look back at Loki excitedly, this makes Loki smile wide, "You may open it, Kitten."

I walk over to the wardrobe and look at the carvings of flowers and vines, I take the knob and open it. Dresses, leggings, shirts and shorts fill the wardrobe. All of them are either dark green or black, Loki's colors. I smile, giddy.

"L-Loki, it's amazing, it-it's perfect," I take a deep breath in. "Th-thank you." I say quietly, I have never been gifted multiple clothes. The choice of what to wear.

"You're welcome, Kitten," Loki says and I turn around and look at him as I walk over to him and hug him tightly. 

"I love you," I whisper against his chest as I close my eyes. He hugs me too. And as we let go of each other I look up at him.

"I love you too, Lei, so much," Loki says looking at me and kissing me softly.  
\-------------------------------  
"I'm going to go to the eleventh floor, Kitten," Loki says walking into the doorway. "Pick out any dress you want to, I love you, Kitten, see you at the party." I nod and Loki shuts the door. I have never had to pick what to wear, so this is all new to me. I walk over to the wardrobe and open the doors, that's when I see it... a beautiful black silk dress. It's a cupcake style dress, I take it off the hanger and pull it over my body.

It's strapless and shows off my collar very well, the ironic thing is only Loki can see that part. The dress barely covers my knees and the black lace of the bottom part of the dress is so fluffy and flowy. I twirl and look at myself, I don't look too bad. I take the black silk ribbon out of my hair and smile as I tie it around my wrist like a bow, in an attempt to make a bracelet.

I walk out of the elevator to the eleventh floor, the smell of pizza and the sound of laughter overwhelms me as I take a deep breath in. The sounds die and turn to silence and I am left with my self-consciousness.

"We should have never worn this dress, I mean like someone as ugly as us can pull it off. We're pathetic-" my train of thought is interrupted.

"You look stunning," Loki says walking quickly over to me as he intertwines his fingers with mine. 

"Where's Wade?" I ask, looking around excitedly. 

"He's not here yet, but I'm sure he will be," Peter says walking over to me with a paper plate. 

"Come on, Leilani, you'll be the tie breaker!" Cap nearly yells as he runs over to me with two DVD cases, Bucky, Tony, and Sam run after him. "So, Tony and Bucky think we should watch the Star Wars films, but Sam and I think we should watch the Harry Potter movies... so which one is it, galaxy light-up sward battle people or glasses wizards."


	21. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo you get to see Lei's past with Prince Ryker... and oof

A Few Years Ago:  
I get off the ground, my back numb from the Kings whips just moments ago. He has me put on a dark blue, short dress. I hate it, I hate most of the things the King gives me to wear, but I deal with it.

"Hurry the fuck up," The king growls as he walks me down the hall to where I know to be the Prince's room. I've been there a few times before when I was a slave in training, I've cleaned it up before. The prince was never around, the only times I have seen him in person are in the halls when I walk to and from my slave's quarters. He stares at me as I pass, but then again so does everyone else. I forget the pain in my back as the king grabs my arm and pulls me to the door.

Without a knock, the door opens and the prince motions for us to come in. 

"Here is your gift, I will slowly move her into your full control, as I find another one," I continue to look down as this is the first I've heard of this. The King pushes me by my back to the Prince, and I whimper in pain. 

"Thank you, father," the prince says smirking as he takes my hand in his. I don't make eye contact, that's the only way I've learned to survive this. I hate them all so much.

"I expect her back before dinner, don't break her," The King growls as he leaves the room. 

"Come, babygirl, sit with me," The Prince requests as he pats the bed, so I sit where he was patting. I bite my lip.

"However did my father come across such a beautiful slut?" The Prince asks me as he plays with my hair and caresses my cheek. I continue to look away as he touches me. His hand moves down to my breasts.

"P-please no," I beg, I don't want this. 

"No?" The Prince asks teasingly, though I can tell he was angered by me.

"I-I don't want this, my Prince," I whisper feeling a tear fall down my cheek as he scoots closer to me and continues to go lower with his hand and touches my womanhood. 

"You will, you fucking whore," The Prince snarls as I turn away and start to sob. "Oh whore, don't think this pathetic scene will stop me from taking you, it only makes me want to pound you more." 

He pushes himself onto me and I fight back, whimpering, "Please-please don't."  
\----------------------------  
I lightly sob as he forces me out of his room, "Sluts don't deserve to sleep with the men they fuck." He said. I quickly walk to the slave's quarters, sobbing quietly. 

"He's right, you know. We're a worthless whore, he only wanted us because he knew he could break us. We are damaged and no one in their right mind would actually want us." My brain says as I start to sob louder. I hate myself, so much.

I look around the small room, which looks more like a broom closet and sit on the mattress with blankets piled onto it. My set of maid clothes is laid out on the chair. Maybe I could just end it. That would be easier. To-to kill myself. No one likes me anyway. There's a knock on my door, and I lightly scream.

"L, it's me," Greg whispers. I open the door and he walks in. "Oh, oh God. The Prince he did this?" I nod, though it's clear he already knew.

"Meds, I need meds," I say motioning to my back, Greg takes a look at it and gasps. "Th-that one was the king."

"I-I'll kill them," He growls.  
\------------------------------  
NOW:  
I gasp and take breathes but my lungs won't take any air, I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I start to shake, and whimper. 

Loki wakes up, clearly panicked by what was happening. "Kitten, it's okay," Loki asks me while I continue to cry and shake. I can't respond and he hugs me and kisses my forehead while I shut my eyes and try to calm down. "You are okay, you are safe, it's okay, Kitten," Loki says calmly as I stop shaking. He always knows how to calm me.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I whisper, still crying. I start to take shaky breaths and my heart rate starts to steady.

"Shh, baby, you never need to apologize. Never. I love you, he can't hurt you anymore." Loki whispers as I stop crying. I put my head on his chest, attempting to rest. 

"I love you, Loki," I tell him as I look up to him. I kiss him gently as we cuddle each other. 

"I love you too, Lei," Loki says against my lips. I smile and hug Loki as he and I just lay there, breathing in sync. At this moment it's is, together. I love him.   
\--------------------------------  
I wake up sore, Loki had kept his word... I can hardly stand. I turn over and look at Loki who smiles wide.

"Today is a special day, pet," Loki says eyeing me as he sits up and I crawl over to him and sit next to him. It didn't really hurt me as much as I thought. My butt just aches and my pussy throbs, I bite my lip at the sensation.

"W-what is it, sir?" I ask looking up at him as one of my hands move down to his knee. His smirk widens as I ask the question.

"My birthday. I have already informed the others not to bother us, all day," Loki says standing up. I stand up with him, the pain is only small though.

"Happy b-birthday, Loki," I say quietly as I stand next to him.

"Are you sore, Kitten?" Loki asks, probably noticing me flinch. I nod and Loki puts his hand on my shoulder in fake sympathy. I shift, uncomfortable as I see a wild look in his eyes. He walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out a dark wooden box, that I hadn't noticed before. He pulls out a dark green leash, and he latches it onto me.

"Thank you, Master," I whisper shuddering as I feel myself getting turned on. I always sleep naked with Loki, at his request. 

"Hmm, now, Kitten, get on all fours," Loki orders, and without a second thought, I do it. I look up at him. "Today you will be the slutty Kitten I know you've always been, Kitten. You will walk on all fours, you may speak, and you will sit at my feet." I bite my lip and nod as Loki walks me with the leash over to the couch. I whimper as Loki sits and I sit beside him on my knees and put my hands on my knees. 

"Sire?" I ask looking up at him, the desperation very clear in my voice.

"Yes, pet?" Loki asks, clearly knowing how horny I was.

"I-may I please you, Loki?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"Mmmm, yes Kitten. Worship your God," Loki says looking over at me as I position myself between his legs and take off his pants. I then move my head to the elastic of the underwear and bite it as I take them off with my teeth. Loki groans as we make eye contact and I throw the underwear across the room and I moan as I see his hard cock, still getting harder by the minute.

I slowly lick up his long member as I taste the precum on his tip, I start to kiss the tip and move my hands to his balls. Then, without warning, I take him all in at once. "Oh, Kitten, just like that," Loki moans as his cock twitches in my mouth. I start to bob my head slowly on him, in an attempt to tease him. I look up at him as I tease him, refusing to go faster.

Loki grabs my hair with both hands and shoves my mouth all the way down his cock, I moan, sending vibrations. He continues to pull and push my hair at a fast pace, soon he pulls my hair causing me to move away from his cock. I whine, needing to taste his cum. He then starts to jerk off and in just a few seconds Loki cums all over my face as I keep my mouth open, hoping to taste some of my cum.

"You look so sexy with my cum all over your face, dripping from that slutty mouth of yours," Loki says breathlessly as I lick around my lips and taste his cum. 

"Th-thank you, Master!" I moan, my wetness needing friction. 

"You're dripping, Kitten," Loki says as he pulls me onto his lap, now I'm straddling him. I nod as Loki starts to grind his still hard cock into my wetness. I moan as I place my hands on his chest and look down, trying not to show Loki how red my face is.

"Look up at me," Loki orders, his voice growing darker. I do what he asks me to do, and Loki grins as he uses his hands to position his cock and as the tip barely rubs against my clit I whimper, needing him.

"L-Loki! I need you! P-please fuck my slutty cunt!" I scream, as the last words leave my mouth Loki thrusts into me. He doesn't continue though and I look at him, desperately. 

"Fuck your slutty cunt on your Master's cock, like the horny little whore you are," Loki growls and I start to move up and down on him. I lean my head back as I start to moan louder, and Loki starts kissing and sucking my neck. 

"S-Sire!" I scream as I fuck myself on him, I start picking up the speed and moaning louder as I do so. "Thank y-you!"

"Good Kitty," Loki groans as I feel myself growing closer to cumming.

"Loki, please may my slutty cunt cum?" I plea, I don't want to disobey him again.

"Yes, cum for your god," Loki responds and soon after, I start to cum. I lean into his chest as I feel myself growing tired.

"Good girl, you may rest on my leg," Loki says, kissing me passionately. I nod and lay on the couch as I rest my head on his leg. He started massaging my scalp as I hum in pleasure. 

"Thank you, Loki," I whisper as I take his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I then kiss his hand.

An hour or so passes, "Loki?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Kitten?" He purrs as I sit up.

"I-are you hungry?" I ask.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Loki says, green smoke appearing on the coffee table between the two couches. A literal silver platter of grapes, pizza, Loki's favorite food, and wine appears.


	22. Olive Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets angry and nearly kills a bitch

"Loki," I sigh into his chest as we rest on the bed after the tenth round of sex. 

"Kitten," Loki sighs back as I smile and cuddle up against his chest. "You're adorable." 

"No, you," I respond as Loki pets my hair. We both chuckle and I feel myself longing to talk to him.

My phone buzzes on the pillow and I unlock it, "On the phone with another man I see," Loki responds pretending to be jealous.

"I love you," I say, still snuggling up against Loki. I smile as I see Wade has texted me:

Wade: hey, kod  
kid*  
Me: sup, bro  
Wade: you wanna have lunch tomorrow?  
Me: sure, where  
Wade: Nando's tacos  
Me: of course, tacos. I expect nothing less.  
Wade: obviously

I set my phone on the pillow and hold Loki's hand, "Do you wanna have dinner tonight?" Loki asks out of the blue.

"Sure?" I say, more questioning him than certainty. "What happened to no one bothers us?" I ask teasingly. 

Loki chuckles, "If you don't want to-"

"N-no, I want to." I interrupt and Loki hugs me closer.  
\-------------------------------  
Loki drove me, in the car Tony let us borrow, to the restaurant, I've never been to a restaurant before. They must be fancy because Loki picked out this long dark green dress, it hugs my body perfectly and flows down past my feet. Loki picked out a pair of shiny three-inch black heels. My hair is down with a small braid above my right ear, and to top it all off Loki put a bit of glitter in my hair. I look beautiful, and I never think I look beautiful. Loki is wearing a dark green button down and black slacks, as was normal for him, and a black blazer. His long black hair is slicked back. 

"You look ravishing," Loki whispers in my ear as he opens the black car door for me. I giggle as he takes my arm in his and we walk to the door of what the sign calls 'Olive Garden'. As I walk in I see a bunch of people in matching black uniforms ushering people, who are both fancy or wearing sweats. I look around the establishment and sigh in disappointment. 

Loki looks at me concerned, "Is something wrong?" He asks, genuinely worried.

"Yes. There isn't an olive garden in Olive Garden, it lied." I say crossing my arms playfully.

"Well, Midgard isn't known for their lavish lifestyle," Loki says chuckling. I smile.

"Hello," Says a cheerful waitress, too cheerful. I look at her then Loki, not knowing what to say.

"Two, please," Loki says, then his attention is on me. She sits us at a table for two next to the window, which I continue to stare out of. Loki orders us a bottle of their most expensive wine and pours me a glass.

"You're really handsome," I accidentally say out loud, Loki looks up at me as if he is taken by surprise.

"And you're stunning, Kitten," Loki responds taking my hand in his. I blush and look away. Before I can say anything else the waiter comes back and asks what we would like to eat, while he places a basket of long bread in the center of the table. 

I look at Loki who is looking down at the menu, in the end, we both decided to have Fetticini Alfredo. "Is it good?" I ask Loki, not knowing what in the world feta-whats it is.

"It's one of my favorite Midgard foods," Loki says looking into my eyes.

"Loki, w-what is this?" I ask motioning to the table in front of us, but he knew what I meant.

"This, my dearest Leilani, is what Midgardians call... a date," Loki says smirking as he takes a bite out of a breadstick.

"A-a date?"

"Yes. It is what people on Midgard do when they want to get to know the person they like," Loki responds as I take a bite of my own breadstick. I love it. And I eat the rest faster than I intend to. 

"But I don't like you," I say to Loki angrily. He looks hurt by this and he turns away. "No! Not like that, Loki. I meant I don't just like you... I-I love you."

Loki looks up at me and smiles, "I love you too, Kitten, so so much."

"So, get to know me, Sire. Ask me a question, then I'll answer it, and you answer it too," I say shifting in my seat and squeezing his hand a bit. 

"Okay, Kitten. What is your favorite color?" Loki smirks as he asks.

"Well, even before I met you, it was dark green, sir," I say looking down and blushing. My answer seems to make him happy as even from across the table I can hear the light chuckle. 

"Good." Loki says possessively. "Mine too." Loki takes a bite of another stick of bread as I look over at the bar after hearing some loud laughter, a man is looking at me, I look away. I don't want to look at other people.  
\-------------------  
"You were so right, Master," I say looking over at Loki and smiling. Feta-whats it is delicious, I love it.

Loki chuckles, and I smile, "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back, Kitten." I nod and Loki walks away.

I look down at the table as I wait for Loki to get back, I play with my thumbs as I wait. I hum a random toon and then feel hands on my shoulders, at first I think it's Loki and I widely grin; but my face freezes as I look up. The man that was staring at me from the bar stands above me, I whimper and try to pull away but his grip on my shoulder tightens and my heart starts to race. 

"Oh yeah, baby, keep makin' noises like that and I'll get harder than I already am," The man says, his muscles apparent through his black t-shirt. I try and take deep breathes and he grips my arm and pulls me up. "Come on babygirl, lets go to my place."

"No," I say sternly as I shake my head and try to pull away with no avail. 

"Clearly, you don't know what you want," The man snarls pulling me closer as I start to struggle harder. He pulls out a knife and I lightly gasp as he holds it up to my neck as he pulls my back to his chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Loki screams as he runs over to where I am, this gains the attention of everyone else in the building as they scream and panic and sprint out of the building.

"Step any closer and I kill the whore!" The man yells this causes my ears to ring. I look at Loki and start to cry. "Mmm, those tears only edge me on more, cunt." The mam snarls in my ear. This makes me sob. Loki's face shows pure rage as a green smoke surrounds the knife and it disappears, I sigh in relief as I turn around and kick him in the dick as he tries to grab my arm. The man stumbles backward and holds his crotch, I smirk. 

I turn to look at Loki and he hugs me tightly, the man on the ground doesn't move, Loki's magic keeping him on the ground. Loki doesn't say a word as lets go of me and stomps over to the man. He squats down as he kicks and punches the man, I turn away not wanting to witness this. I hear grunts and screams, though I know the man is in great pain I grin. Loki's defending me.


	23. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kinks broooo

"You worthless piece of meat!" Loki screams as he punches and kicks the man in the face and torso. I watch as Loki beats the man up, still stunned at what just happened. That's when the front door opens and Tony runs in, followed by Nat, Bucky, Cap, Sam, Thor, and Peter.

"Loki!" Cap yells as he runs over to him and pulls him off of the man. 

"Get off of me Tony," Loki growls, blood on his clothes, fists, and shoes.

"No, Loki what the fu-" Tony is interrupted.

"This monster doesn't deserve to breathe!" Loki yells that's when it all sets in. The fear, the panic.

"What could this man possibly have done tha-" Sam tries to ask but Loki interrupts, yet again.

"Held a knife up to Leilani's throat and threatened to rape and kill her, that's what the fuck he did," Loki snaps back, still raging. Everyone is taken by surprise at his answer.

"You lying son of a bitch!" The man screams as he attempts to stand up and stumbles to his feet. Everyone ignores this beacause the attention is on a man that walks through the doors.

"He's right," The man says looking at Loki. "I saw everything."  
\----------------------  
"I wanna beat that bitch up," Sam says as we all squeeze into the car so Tony can drive us back to the tower. 

Tony's in the driver's seat, and Cap is next to him. There are three seats in the back, Loki, Bucky, and Sam take those. Peter is sitting on the floorboard next to Nat, who insisted to sit on the floor, and Thor's in the trunk. I'm sitting on Loki's lap and blushing as everyone around me talks about what happened. 

"Oh believe me, if the cops hadn't taken him away when they did I'd've killed him myself," Bucky says, everyone's clearly angry. Even Peter.

"If this was Asgard the person he assaulted would get the pleasure of chopping off his head," Thor says, I can tell he wishes the man was dead, as well. 

After many threats to the guy and hugs and screams, Tony finally arrives at the tower. We all stumble into the elevator and I stand there, knowing everyone's looking at me. I take a deep breath and try to calm down, I don't want to be around people right now.

"Lei, you okay?" Peter asks as the elevator opens and we all walk off. I nod and practically run to the room. Loki runs in after me.

"What do you need me to do, Kitten?" He asks looking at me, clearly worried. 

"H-hold me," I whimper as I lay onto the bed, I start to break before him. 

Without a word Loki hugs my chest into his as he lays next to me, he uses the cleaning spell and washes both of us as I feel myself grow naked, and him too. Loki pulls the covers over us and he lightly kisses my forehead. I smile into his chest as I snuggle into him.

"You're perfect, darling," Loki whispers as I calm down. 

"So are you," I say looking up at him and smiling. 

I don't know exactly how long Loki held me, an hour or two at least, but suddenly there's a knock on the door. Loki stands up and uses his magic to put shorts and shirts on us before he answers the door. 

"Hey Clint," Loki says opening the door. 

"Hi, so I just got back from my house, and Banner wants to make sure your vitals check out and just check up on you." He says to Loki as I stand and walk over to Loki.

"Is that okay?" He asks me and I nod, we make our way down to the labs and Loki holds my hand. 

"If-if I had known something happened to you I would have gone with them to Olive Garden and beaten that jerk up," Banner says checking my heart rate. "Everything is normal, I recommend you get some rest." I nod and Loki walks me to our room, I attempt to walk back to the bed. But Loki stopped walking and grabs my wrist, I look back at him as he pulls me towards him and I lightly laugh.

"What are you doing, Loki?" I ask grinning at him as we put his hands on my waist. 

"Dancing with you, Kitten," He says as I get the hint and wrap my arms around his neck. I'm probably smiling like an idiot.

"But Sire, there's no music," I teasingly argue with him, Loki kisses my forehead. 

"I don't need music to dance with you, beautiful," Loki says as we start to sway and dance together. I look up into his eyes and kiss him softly, he pulls me closer to him. 

"I love you so much," I whisper as he and I just look into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Leilani," He says as I rest my head on his shoulder, our breath syncs. 

In his arms I feel safe, "I wish we could stay like this forever," I say quietly as Loki grips my waist tighter.

"We can stay this way as long as you want, Kitten, all I need it to hold you. To protect you." Loki says possessively. "I'm so proud of you for fighting back, I came as fast as I could, Kitten. I'm sor-"

"No, Loki, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me, and I love you so much," I say looking up at him and he kisses me passionately. 

"Thank you, Kitten," Loki says, relieved.

"L-Loki?" 

"Yes, Kitten?" Loki asks as I look down, embarrassed.

"I-please take me," I ask barely audible. Loki looks at me, confused. "Take me, Master, show my body who it belongs to. Please sh-show me how much you care." 

Loki nearly growls as he gently places me on the bed and soon we're both naked. I whimper as I feel his breath on my wetness, "You're so needy, Kitten."

I moan as he starts to lick my clit, slowly. He quickly inserts a finger into my pussy and groans as he feels how tight I am. He sucks at my clit then adds two fingers, and I adjust quite fast.

"Aaah, L-Loki!" I moan as he starts to lick faster and pump in and out of me at a quick speed.

"Mmmm, good girl, let me hear how desperate my little slut is." Loki moans against my wetness. I scream as he adds a fourth finger, I am overwhelmed and overstimulated. Without warning I squirt as I moan, Loki licks the juices and smirks as he moves his mouth up and kisses me.

I pant as our lips part, "Y-you make me feel so good," I whisper as Loki starts trailing hickeys from my neck to my thighs.

Loki and I make our way over to the couch he sits down and turns on the TV parallel to him; before I sit down I go to the wardrobe and pick out a nice silk dark green nightgown, it barely goes past my knees. Loki looks over at me as he starts to play something called Harry Potter? It looks pretty interesting.

"You look beautiful, Kitten," Loki says after I pull the gown over my shoulders and straighten it out. I blush as I sit on my knees next to him. "You may sit next to me on the couch, pet." My face lightens up as I quickly get up and Loki wraps his arms around me as he pulls me closer to him.

"I love you, Sire."


	24. One Week Without Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Loki has to go to Asgard for some princely duties, and Leilani misses him. 
> 
> Annnnnnd something unexpected at the end..........

"Kitten," Loki says quietly, waking me up. We're still on the couch cuddling because we were too tired to get off the couch after we finished the last Harry Potter movie, and I have to say I have been missing out. 

"Hmm," I mumble still tired, Loki starts moving and I get the hint and get off of him. I look at him, confused.

"Thor and I have to go back to Asgard, for a week," I look over at him and my face lights up.

"We get to go back to Asgard?" I ask excitedly.

"Not exactly," Loki responds, frowning. "It's for some important meetings and I wouldn't be able to see you at all if you came, so you're staying here." I sit up straight and nod, sadly, as Loki puts his hand out and I take it. He helps me up and hugs me.

"I-I'm gonna miss you, Loki," I whisper as he lets go of me, still holding my hand.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kitten. I'm just going to be really busy, and I know you like it here, I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, Master, I promise I will be okay," I quickly say to him kissing him softly. He leans into the kiss.

"Here are my rules: No touching yourself without permission, keep yourself safe, if you need anything ask one of the Avengers, do you understand, Kitten?" Loki asks looking at me seriously.

"Mhmm," I say letting go of his hand and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're so adorable," Loki says chuckling. There's a loud knock at the door, and I'm brought back to the situation. "That's Thor, Lei. I love you so so so much."

"I love you too," I say as Loki leaves with Thor. I feel empty, that's when I realize Loki and I have hardly ever been apart. I haven't spent a night alone in bed since I've met him. I open the wardrobe, remembering Wade and I have dinner at Nando's Tacosa. I pick out a pair of high waisted, black shorts and a dark green tank top. I look at the bottom of the dresser and see a few pairs of shoes, that's new. I end up picking a black pair of converse and black socks; in my hair, I put the black silk ribbon. After all that only fifteen minutes have passed, and I groan as I plop myself on the bed, lying down looking at the ceiling. How in the world am I going to occupy myself for a week?!

I sigh as I end up deciding to go to the kitchen and eat a little something. "Sup Lei," Clint says, he's in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. 

"Hey," I say looking in the fridge and picking out something called a gogurt? I

"You doin okay?" He asks as I open the tube of what looks like yogurt. I look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I respond, not really lying. I just don't feel like talking about how much I miss Loki. I feel empty, like part of myself is missing; and if I think about it too long I know I'll start to cry. 

"We're training in like thirty minutes if you wanna come," Clint says, I smile and nod. This is just what I needed to distract myself.

"I'm going," I respond, I love talking to Peter while we practice. He's a really good listener, and he's hella smart and adorable.

"That's great," Nat says from the living room, she's watching something with people sword fighting and the swords light up, a man is screaming 'NOOOOOO!' (Note: This is Star Wars, the moment when Luke finds out Darth Vader's his father. If you got that reference, I love you so much!).  
\-------------------------  
"Come on, Lei, Punch the bag harder." Peter urges on as I try punching the punching bag, I've never really done this before so I'm not really doing so good. I have the perfect stance, right, left, right, left, I think as I take turns punching the bag with both fists. "That's it, Lei, you're doing good."

I continue punching the bad and start thinking about Loki.

"He won't love us when he comes back, he has probably found another girl that isn't as ugly as us. I mean look at us, we can't even punch a bag that good. We are weak and breakable, and worthless. Completely worthless. No wonder he left us-" My brain is interrupted me falling to the ground and blacking out, it only lasts a few moments.

"Mister Stark! Get over here!" Peter yells as he attempts to take my hands in his, but I pull away.

"What happened?" Cap asks looking at me. Peter starts informing them of what happened, but I'm not paying attention. 

"Great! Now we're passing out at random moments. Perfect." My brain says and I start shaking my head, trying to distract myself. But all I hear is, "We're worthless, everyone hates us, we should die, dying would be amazing."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell, this shuts my brain up, I look up, everyone is looking at me by now. They're all surrounding me, and I look at the floor. 

"Lei, what happened?" Tony asks as he walks over to me, his face clearly shows concern.

"I-I have absolutely no idea," I responded looking over at him.

"Has this happened before? Are you hurt? Did something happ-"

"I don't know, Tony!" I snapped looking away from him, my yelling takes everyone by surprise, including myself. "I didn't mean to yell. The whole black glowy thing has never happened before, I'm not physically hurt and the only thing that was happening is me being mentally insane, what else is new?" I take my phone out of my back pocket and unlock it, and call Wade as I walk away from everyone else.

Wade: "Hey, kid, what's up?"  
Me: "Can you come to Stark Towers?"  
Wade: "Sure, when?" There's yelling in the background and Wade cursing as there's a gunshot.  
Me: "Are you on a mission right now, Wade?" I had to yell over the screams of other people. Suddenly everything goes quiet.  
Wade: "Not anymore." We both laugh.  
Me: "Could you possibly come right now?"  
Wade: "Is something wrong?"  
Me: "No-yes-maybe, I-I don't know Wade. But it's bad. Please?"  
Wade: "I'm on my way." Wade hangs up and I look up at the others.

"I-I'm mentally insane," I say walking over to them.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asks all of them are clearly worried.

"I-I hear voices, and my own brain yells at me to the point where I pass out and get huge headaches. I hate myself, and that's not new. The more I start to like myself the worse the voices get. What are the odds? Loki being in love with a sociopath." I mumbled that last part. 

"Damn," Wanda responds as she walks over at me.

"That doesn't make you insane," Tony says as he starts to hug me and the elevator opens. I start crying in his arms and sniff as he lets go and I practically run over to Wade and hug him.

"What's wrong? W-what happened?" Wade asks as I hug him and hold him as if he was the only thing keeping me alive. He holds onto me just as hard. His red, baggy hoodie pulled over his head. I feel myself calm down, a little bit.

"The voices," I whisper and he sighs in understanding. 

"Oh god, kid, I'm so sorry," He whispers back in understanding, as we let go he grips my shoulders and leans down to make eye contact with me. "What did they do?" He asks me seriously.

"I-I..." I can't even finish. 

"What happened?" He asks, trying not to sound on edge. I look down as I realize I've worried him. I am not worth getting worried over.

"She was practicing punching the punching bag, then-then she just fell on the ground." Peter says to Wade as Wade notices him.

"Pete?" Wade asks looking at Peter, who is wearing his costume, that's when Peter realizes who's under the hoodie.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I-I-uh," Peter looks away, and I become intrigued. 

"You two know each other?" I ask looking from Peter to Wade. 

"No." Peter says, but that is contradicted by Wade's 'Yes' at the exact same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters thus far have had a shit ton of mistakes, sooo imma go back and edit them so they seem better. Just so you know, I'm not gonna be adding anything major, only just a few words here and there.


	25. One Month?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter concentrates on Wade and Peter... and how they know each other. (Rain, if you're reading this, the whole point of this chapter IS FOR ME TO PROVE TO YOU WHY I SHIP SOMETHING)

FOUR MONTHS AGO (Peter's POV):  
"Wade," I say, pretending to be irritated as he continues making comments about my ass. I've known him for around three years now and unbeknownst to Stark we do night patrol together, we're partners. He doesn't know I'm Peter Parker, and I have only seen him without his mask a few times. He's really insecure about it, which is understandable, but I think he's actually quite handsome. Of course, I'd never tell him that... because I don't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Hey, I'm the victim here, you bring that nice ass around here and you don't even let me touch it," Wade retorts, this makes me blush, but thankfully under the mask, he doesn't notice.

"I never said you couldn't," I respond snarkily before I even think about it. This seems to have caught Wade by surprise because he just stares at me and I look at him. His mask is off because we're at his place and we just finished patrol. Please touch me, I think to myself. Oh no. No no no no no, I don't want him. I don't like him. I don't-

"Damn, Spidey," Wade says taking a bite of his burrito, he always has heat up burritos in his apartment. It's funny. Wade smiles and turns on the TV, gosh I love his smile. I love his eyes. I love him- NO! I do not like Wade Wilson! "You okay, you seem off today?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just wish you'd stop being so hot!" I freeze, it's one in the morning, I'm exhausted and I accidentally called Wade fucking Wilson hot! "I-I did not mean to say that."

Wade just sits there, stunned. "I must be hearing things, again, because it just sounded like you, THE spiderman, called me hot?" 

I don't know what happened to me, but I did. Oh my god, I LIKE WADE FUCKING WILSON! "I-I-I did."

"No fucking way," Wade responds quietly. He's mumbling to himself again and I just sit there, I knew he wouldn't like me back. I knew it.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't, I don't, want to ruin what we have together. I like being your partner I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing..." Wade says looking up at me and smiling. "I think you're hot too." My mouth drops as he says that, Wade fucking Wilson thinks I'm hot.

"You haven't even seen my face and you think I'm hot?" Wade chuckles at this.

"And you've seen mine and you STILL think I'm hot." We both just sit there and smile at each other, I pull my mask up just enough to start eating my burrito. That's all he's ever seen of my face, my mouth.

"I like you, Wade," I nearly whisper as we both finish our burritos. He looks at me, still in awe.

"Look, Spidey, I know you think you do... but you don't," Wade says, he looks away from me and looks down. "I kill people, and I like it. I hear voices, and am basically insane. I'm not good for you-"

I shut him up by leaning over to him, taking his cheek in my gloved hand and turning his face to mine. "Just shut up and kiss me, Wade," I say, something in him clicks and he wraps his arms around my lower back as he pulls me into him. We kiss, it's rough and passionate. And I live for it.

As our mouths finally part so we can both catch our breath he looks at me, "Do you, maybe, wanna hang out?" I ask him as his arms are still around my waist.

"No," He says shortly, my smile turns and I look away as I feel rejected. I knew he wouldn't like me. "But I do, maybe, wanna date you."

I look up at him and smile, "R-really?"

"Fuck yes, you know me, you know what I am, you know what I do, you know what I look like... and you still want me. You, the fucking perfect Spiderman, the cute, adorable, hot, Spiderman are basically everything I've ever wanted." Wade tells me without a second thought. "If you want me, I'll have you."

"You already have me, Wade."

"And you have me, Spidey," Wade says, by this point, we're both grinning.

"Peter, my-my name's Peter."  
\--------------------  
Leilani's POV:  
Wade and Peter just stare at each other, I take turns looking at them both. "You're-you're perfect." Wade finally says to Peter, breaking the silence. (Note: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WADE HAS SEEN PETER WITHOUT HIS MASK!!!)

"Wade, they don't know," Peter angrily whispers, but everyone heard him. That's when I realize what's going on. I grin and smile at Wade. WADE IS DATING PETER!

"What do we not know?" Tony asks walking closer to Peter, but Wade's eyes are fixated on Peter, eyes never faltering.

"I-Wade-we, ugh. Wade and I are-we're dating." Peter stutters and everyone gapes at them.

"What?! How could you not tell-"

"You are the most stunningly handsome man I have ever seen," Wade nearly whispers as he steps closer to Peter and takes his hand in his own.

"Wade," Peter says, looking at everyone else, clearly embarrassed.

"No. No 'Wade'. I am seeing my boyfriends face for the first time, I should be able to look into his eyes and take it all in," Wade responds, this makes Nat go 'awwwwww'. I see Peter blush and look away, I can relate to that. 

"Why-why didn't you tell us? We aren't homophobic, Nat's a lesbian!" Tony says, clearly offended by the fact he didn't know Peter liked men, on top of that Deadpool of all men.

"We, I know you're not homophobic... it was a matter of you all being Deadpool-phobic?" Peter says Wade and I chuckle at this.

"Tony, he makes a valid point-" Cap is interrupted.

"I know he does, I just... I want to know you, Pete, the real you," Tony says and Peter hugs him.

"You do, Mister Stark, I just-I don't like coming out. And I didn't want you to worry about Wade doing anything," Peter says.   
\-------------------  
After the original conversation, we all made our way to the living room. Wade recommended we all ask questions about him and Peter, so we can be less worried about them. But I'm not worried, I'm so happy. Wade and Peter are so adorable together.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sam asks, smiling. Everyone is taking it all in, and they can see how cute they are together. Wade sits next to Peter on the couch and I sit on the right of them as they cuddle. 

"We've been partners, in a non-dating way, for around..." Peter stops as he looks at Wade clearly not sure of the correct answer.

"Around two years. But if you're talking about dating it's been a month and twelve days." Wade says matter-of-factly. Peter looks at Wade, surprised at Wade's answer.

"You-you remember?" Peter asks looking at Wade, clearly flattered.

"Why wouldn't I? It was one of the best days of my life." This makes everyone awwww, including Tony, though it was quiet. Peter is clearly the bottom, he's shy and adorable and gets flustered easily. 

After an hour, everyone eats and I make my way to the room. I look at the bed and I whimper, missing Loki so much. How am I going to sleep without him holding me? How am I going to feel safe?

I won't.


	26. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to show you the breaking of Leilani, and the hold Ryker still has on her (even though Ryker's dead). It's sad bro. Leilani is gonna break. Thoughts are bad, and someone, or someonesss, helps her.

I struggle to fall asleep and only get out of bed when there's a knock at the door. I get up and slowly walk over to the door and open it to Peter, who's holding a tub of something called chocolate ice cream and he has two spoons. 

"May-may I come in?" He asks and I nod as he does so and I close the door. "I can tell you miss him, so much."

"I do," I say shortly and I sit a few inches away from him on the couch.

"When Wade goes on his missions he can be gone from an hour to months. I've been where you've been. And what helps me cope icecream," Peter says handing me a spoon and putting the tub of ice cream in the middle of us. I take a bite of ice cream and hum at how good it is.

"I've never had ice cream before," I say quietly as I continue eating it.

Peter is surprised by this and after he swallows his spoonful, he says, "Wow. Wade needs to teach you better." We both laugh at this.

"You two are amazing together," I say as I take another spoon of ice cream and start to eat it.

"You think so?" He asks grinning.

"Uh, yeah. I mean you both fit together so perfectly, I mean I know pretty much everything about Wade now; but the one thing he'd never tell me was he was dating THE Spiderman." I say Peter's smile widens.

"You and Loki though," Peter says as he refills his spoon and looks up at me. 

"What about Loki and me?" I ask; I may know how people feel about Wade and Peter, but when it comes to Loki and me... I'm clueless. 

"You both bring out the best in each other. I've known him for three years, and ever since he has met you... he's been happier and nicer, you've made him soft. He's not angry all the time, and when you're around him he smiles and it's clear he loves you." Peter says this pretty fast, this all takes me by surprise. I hadn't realized that's what people saw. I smile as I look over at Peter.

"Is Wade on a mission?" I ask looking at Peter as he slowly nods, I hug him and we sit like that for a while. 

"I miss him so much," Peter whispers, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know. I miss Loki so much it hurts. It's like a part of myself is missing." I respond, by this point, we're both crying. Peter and I start taking spoonfuls of ice cream and shoveling it into our mouths. 

"I just... I feel so empty without him, I can't fall asleep without him holding me. I feel safe in his arms, I feel happy with him." Peter says to me and I relate, I relate so much.

"I do too, Peter. Without him, my mind starts to go to a place where I feel like I'm drowning... and he's not there to pick me back up like he usually is." I say after melting the ice cream in my mouth and swallowing. 

"I feel like that too, Lei." We make eye contact and he places his hand on y shoulders. "I'll try my best to pick you up."

I smile as the crying starts to slow down. "I'll try my best to pick you up too, Peter." We both hold each other as we both slowly start to put each other back together.

"I say we get dressed and go see a movie or something, to get out of this tower. I-if you want." Peter recommends as we part, the ice cream's all gone and I nod.

"Meet me in the living room in fifteen minutes?" I ask looking at Peter and he's now grinning.

"Yes, that's perfect," Peter says walking out of the room with the spoons and empty ice cream tub. I quickly go over to the wardrobe and see what clothes I should wear.

In the end, I pick a black sundress with white stars and constellations slattered all over it; the dress is a perfectly accurate map of the night sky. For my shoes, I pick out a pair of white vans and black socks. I french braid my hair and tie the black ribbon at the bottom. I confidently walk down the hall and see Nat with an orange as she looks up at me.

"Woah, you look lovely, Lei," Nat says and I smile as I blush a little bit. 

"Thanks, Nat," I say walking into the living room where Bucky, Clint, and Banner are chatting and laughing. 

"Lei, you look great," Bucky says, they all look up at me and add more and more compliments.  
\------------------------  
"So what movie are you taking me to, Mister Parker?" I ask jokingly, we both chuckle a bit.

"Well, I figured it's about time you experienced something we here on Earth call, a drive-in movie. And the drive-in movie place happens to be showing the Jurassic Park movies." Peter says as he drives the red convertible, a vintage car Peter's late Uncle Ben had finished fixing up right before he died. It's Peter's prize possession. 

The wind in my hair, and the fact Peter took the highway to get to the drive-in place, made me feel alive. For a few moments, there was no sadness, there were no bad thoughts, it was just peaceful nothingness.


	27. Home Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Leilani hang out a little bit, and there's a trip to Ikea with Nat, Peter, and Deadpool. Leilani breaks a rule. Smut. Smut. Smutty smut smut.

"So dinosaurs actually existed?!" I ask Peter after the movie ended, how could such odd creatures actually have existed? Peter is driving us back to Stark Towers.

"Yeah, they became extinct, mostly. There are lizards and alligators, which are said to be descendants of dinosaurs and such." He says as he turns the wheel and we're on the street of the Tower.

"Hey, P (my new nickname for Peter), if you need me, text me. I know it's especially hard at night." I say looking at him, he nods. And we both smile, sadly.

"I will. You too, okay?" I nod and soon we're both walking into the tower. 

After Peter and I part ways I walk through the living room and the kitchen to our room. I look at the black laundry basket in the corner of the room and take my dress and socks off and place them into the basket. I take my phone out of the pocket on the side of my dress and place it on the bed. Then I return my shoes to the wardrobe. Finally, I walk into the bathroom and untie my ribbon as I walk over to the sink with a large mirror, I place the black, silk ribbon next to the sink on the black marble counter.

I've decided to treat myself with a bubble bath. I go to the cabinet under the sink and take out a bottle of vanilla berry bubble bath. I run warm water and go pick my phone off of the bed and I unlock it and go to an app Wade told me about called Spotify, Wade is always talking about how he loves 80s and 90s music. So I turn on a playlist called Classic Rock music. 

A song called Sweet Dreams starts to play, and I fall in love. 

"So this is classic rock music," I whisper in realization to myself. I have never heard such sound of angst and beauty all tied into one. I put the soap into the bath as it runs and I turn the volume all the way up and place it next to the ribbon. The music continues playing as I turn off the water and step into the tub. I gently lower myself into the tub and close my eyes as I feel the warmth surround my body. The shampoo and body wash are on the side of the tub next to a sponge, but right now I'm just going to let myself become engulfed by music.  
\-----------------------  
I wake up with my phone on the bed next to me, I don't even remember falling asleep. I was on something called YouTube? I felt well rested and looked out the window and see that it's midday, and realize I'm still naked and the ribbon has tied my hair into a ponytail. I walk to the wardrobe and pull on a black t-shirt and green leggings, I put on a pair of black sandals and I walk into the kitchen. 

"Lei, so Nat, Peter and I have been thinking... and we were wondering if you'd like to go shopping for things to decorate your room. You know, to surprise Loki when he comes back," I look over at where he and the others are sitting on the couch. I've never been shopping, let alone decoration/furniture shopping. 

"Uh, sure," I say picking out something called a pop-tart from the cabinet. I take it out of the wrapper and eat it.

"Nat and I know you haven't been clothes shopping so we thought you may want to," Tony says handing me some plastic rectangle, he chuckles at my clear look of confusion. "It's a thing that people carry around instead of cash." I nod as I take the card and put it in the pocket I put my phone. 

"Thank you," I say looking at him and walking over to hug him. 

"So the Avengers and I have to do something, so if you need us please call or text," Nat says standing up as I take a bite of my icing tart thing.

"Okay, is it a bad something?"

"Kind of, but we'll be fine," Tony says and I nod, the elevator opens and Wade walks out. "Keep yourself safe, kid."

"I will, Tony. You all keep yourselves safe," I say looking at Cap, Bucky, and Sam, they are all suited up. I gawk at them as I see them all dressed up.

"Sup, Lei," Bucky says walking over to us and patting Nat on the back.

"I better go get dressed, Sam get Banner," Nat responds as she walks into her room. Soon, all of them are out doing whatever they needed to do, and I'm alone. Where to go, where to go... 

I pull up an app Peter told me about, called Google Maps. A few blocks away I see there's something called 'Target' so I decided to walk the three miles over to where it is/

The doors open at my movement, kind of like the ones at the tower. I walk in and the air conditioning engulfs me, it's cold and the sounds of people talking and children yelling surround me I grab a blue basket. I am not fond of this 'Target', not fond at all. But I make my way past the parents and whining children to the clothes section. I have plenty of clothes, so I don't need those. I soon find the lingerie section and spot a dark green, lace halter. It's a v-neck and it's all see-through, I skim through the rack until I find my size. 

I then start to look at the other lingerie in the aisles, I see a black, lace seethrough corset and matching belt stocking garter I add that to the basket in my hand. I see on the edge of the aisle a green and black bustier that's my size and I pick up the correct size and place it in the basket along with a green garter and I put it into the basket. I make my way to the dressing room and start trying the lingerie on, and I immediantly love all of them. They fit my shape so perfectly, they hug my figure in all the right places.

I make the decision to get all of the lingerie I picked and go to the checkout. As I do I see something by the lingerie called a 'vibrator' and something next to it called a dildo. The 'vibrator' is white and the 'dildo' is purple and I eagerly put them in the basket and go to the self checkout. It all cost $43.47, so I put them in the plastic bag and walk back to the tower. I smile as I quickly make my way into the room, I quickly take off my clothes and sandles and put them where they belong. I smile as I put on the black corset and garter belt with stockings, and I look fucking hot, if I do say so myself. 

It goes so well with my collar, I whimper as I feel myself getting wetter. I miss Loki so much. I miss the way he touched me, the way he licked me, the way he felt on me. I longed for it, so I place my phone on the nightstand and lay on the bed as I start to fondle my breasts. 

"Mmmm, Loki," I moan pretending my touch is his, I moan as I start to trail my hand down my stomach and to my wetness. I'm dripping wet. I need some friction I need it so bad it hurts, so I start to rub my wetness and grip my breasts as I pleasure myself. That's when I remember the 'dildo', so I quickly rumage through the plsstic bag I put on the nightstand to get the dildo. I take it out of the packaging and quickly push it into me, my wetness is enough to lube it up.

"A-aahh, Loki!" I scream as I start pumping the dildo in and out as I pretend it's him, but it's far smaller than him. I start to massage my breast and whine as I imagine all the dirty things he'd say to me. I close my eyes and picture Loki on top of me fucking me senseless, by this point I'm a moaning mess. 

It doesn't take long for me to get close, I haven't been touched in a six days... six days. I need his cock in me so bad, I start pumping harder and faster so I scream. "L-Loki! You feel so good in me, Master!" Then as I push the dildo into me it disappears and as I start to question the emptiness I feel hands grab my waist and pull me towards them.

"What the fuck did I tell you, slut?" Loki asks harshly as I open my eyes and see the anger in his eyes. I immediatly start blushing.

"I-I-I..." I can't think as I see him checking me out and growls.

"You broke a rule, you fucking whore," Loki snarls as he uses his magic to tie my arms above my head, I whimper.

"I-I needed you so bad, sire, I st-still need you," I moan as he starts to cup my breasts.

"Did I say you could speak, Kitten?" Loki asks coldly and I shake my head." He uses magic to tie my legs apart as I bite my lip. "Such a slut you are, breaking a rule and pleasuring yourself as I come back home." I look away from him and take in a shaky breath.

"I love the little outfits you bought for me, Kitty," He purrs into my ear as he puts batteries into the 'vibrator'. "Now, for your punishment, slut."


	28. Fuck Me Like You Missed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's back guys, and as horny as ever. Just smut.

"Now, for your punishment, slut," Loki spats as he turns on the vibrator, the low quiet buzz fills the room. I gasp as he suddenly places the end of the vibrator on my chin, he chuckles, "I have decided what to do to your body... since you're so needy you will cum until I tell you not to. You will not speak, you may make as many noises as you see fit. I will not touch you, this slutty toy you bought will." As Loki says the last part he puts the vibrator against my inner thigh. I whimper, this makes his smirk widen.

He teasingly moves the vibrator around my wetness, purposefully teasing me to the point where I was so desperate I couldn't think of anything else. Finally, he puts the vibrator against my pussy and I moan in relief.

"Moan for you're master, slut," He groans as he continues to barely push it against my wetness. I attempt to grind it to gain more friction, this makes Loki growl and he uses his other hand to grab my hips and push them down forcing me to stop. "Try that again and my punishment will become far more brutal." I nod in understanding and he lets go of my hips, as he does he pushes the vibrator against my clit and I scream.

I feel myself getting pushed to the edge, soon I cum onto it. "Mmmm, good slut. You may speak now." Loki praises as I feel myself still getting wetter and wetter, even after I've cum.

"Th-thank you, sire!" I scream as he continues holding the vibrator against my wetness.

"Good, whore, thank your fair master," Loki snarls into my ear, he's so close that I feel his warm breath against my ear. I whine needing his touch.

"You are fair! My just Master, I deserve to be punished," I moan as I feel myself getting pushed over the edge, once again. I hear Loki moan, it's quiet but audible, at this I cum moaning and screaming his name.

"Yes you do, Kitten, you broke a rule."

"I-I'm so-sorry my God," I say, Loki moans loudly at the way I've referred to him. The vibrator continues vibrating at a fast pace and I whimper, needing Loki to touch me. Needing him to fuck me.

"What do you want, Kitten. Beg me," Loki orders, his voice getting deeper.

"I-I need you to touch me, sire, please fuck me! Fuck my slutty little cunt! P-Please, Loki, fuck me like you missed me. I need you to touch me, to kiss me, to fuck me, please please please, sire." I plead as I pull at the restraints, as I do so they disappear and the vibrations are gone. I look at Loki as his head moves down to my pussy. 

"I've missed you so much, Kitten," He says, with that he starts licking up my cum and sucking my clit as I grind his face. 

"Thank y-you, Loki," I moan as Loki starts to lick me faster, before I can cum again Loki stops licking and gets on top of me and aligns himself up to me, I whimper. 

He's looking down at me and I grab his shoulders and pull him into me as I kiss him passionately. Loki hums into the kiss and pounds into me, I moan against his lips as he starts to slowly pump into me.

As our mouths part, I start to pant and he looks down at my neck. "It seems I need to remark you as mine, Kitten," He says, probably noticing that the hickies and bite marks he left on me are faded and barely visible. I moan as he starts to suck and bite on my neck, I whimper as I feel how hard he is inside me.

"I've needed you for so long, Master," I whisper as he grips my breasts. I moan and scream as he starts moving faster.

"I've needed you too, Kitten. I've missed you so much, Lei," He says passionately pounding into my wetness. The wet sound of him fucking me fills the room, I've needed him for so long. Loki starts sucking my breast and licking them, and I moan as I grip and pull at his long hair.

"I love you, Loki!" I scream as we cum simultaneously.

"I love you too, Kitten," Loki breathlessly says against my ear. He takes himself out of me and cleans both of us up with magic; then he lays next to me and holds me. I start kissing him and biting his lip playfully; this makes Loki groan and he easily takes back his dominance and starts sucking and using his tongue.

I lived for this, us kissing my bad thoughts into oblivion. I lived for our mouths coliding and coming together, Loki holding me in his arms. I lived for him.


	29. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure adorable fluff.

"I love you so much," Loki whispers as we finish making out, we're holding onto each other as if our lives depend on it. He kisses my forehead and I giggle as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I put the palms of my hands on his chest as we rest our heads looking into the other's eyes.

"I love you, Loki. I love you more than anything." I whisper back as he kisses the tip of my nose, I do the same to him.

"You mean everything to me, Kitten. I don't want to do that again," He says as we put our noses together and I smile.

"D-do what?" I ask looking at him, a bit confused.

"Leave you behind. I had royal meetings to attend to, and I-I left you here. I hated it. I hated it so much." He whispers pulling me closer.

"I hated it too, Loki," I whisper, soothing him. He's sad, I can feel it.

"Only members of the royal family and their spouses are allowed in those meetings. They're boring and I hate them," Loki says, sighing. I kiss him softly. I hate him being gone to, I hate not being there to comfort him. I hate it.

"I would go with you, sire if I was allowed. I love you and I love sitting next to you and I love being with you, you're mine, Loki. All mine, and I love it," This makes him smile widely as he moves one of his hands to play with my hair.

"I'm yours, Kitten, yours. And you're all mine," Loki whispers, kissing my forehead as he continues playing with my hair. I snuggle my head into his neck as he looks over at me as I giggle into his neck. "I-I never thought anyone could love me, let alone someone as perfect as you." This takes me by surprise and I move my head back to look him in the eyes.

"You're perfect, Loki. Perfect. You're strong and though people don't think you care, you not only care but when you care you care passionately. Loki, you give your all to the things you care about, I love you. You're handsome, the most handsome man I have ever seen. I had wanted no one, I had lusted for and longed for no one until I met you." I lovingly say, I look into Loki's eyes... he's crying. "L-Loki I-I didn't mean to upset you I-"

"No, no, you did everything but upset me. The woman of Asgard threw themselves at my feet, I've had countless women; and never, never, had I thought about them since. Since the moment I brought you into my chambers, I have wanted no other woman. And-and it scares me, kitten." Loki says I kiss his cheeks. I kiss his tears away.

"I know, Loki, I-I know." 

Loki looks into my eyes and I bite my lip, he has stopped crying by now. He kisses me, softly, full of love. "You're beautiful, the most exquisitely stunning woman there ever was and will be," Loki whispers as I hug him and snuggle against him.  
\---------------------------------  
Loki and I wake up in each other's arms and we kiss lovingly. "Good morning, Kitten," Loki whispers as I open my eyes and smile at Loki.

"Good morning," I respond lazily, still tired. "H-how do you want to spend the day?" 

"Hmm, how about we go out with Peter and Wade for lunch?" Loki asks last night I told him about Peter and Wade, he thinks it's adorable.

"A double date," I practically squeal excitedly. I take my phone off of the nightstand and text P.

Me: heyyy, you got any plans today?  
P: Nope, I'm at Wade's ;)  
Me: lmao, Loki came home last night <3  
P: how was the come home sex? because with Wade and I it's always amazing  
Me: it was phenomenal!!! we were wondering if you and Wade wanted to have lunch or something  
P: a double fucking date! Oh my godddd, I'll ask  
P: Wade says 'fuck yeah'  
Me: great, where do you guys wanna go?  
P: Wade says Nando's Tacos, as always  
Me: it's his favorite. Let me ask Loki

"Hey, P and Wade wanna go to Nando's Tacos, i-is that okay?" I ask Loki as I sit on the side of my bed and he pulls on a dark green shirt and puts on a black jacket, he's wearing skinny jeans that hug his ass perfectly.

"That's perfect, Kitten," Loki says smirking, clearly he notices that I've been staring at his body. I blush and look away as Loki walks over.

Me: Loki loves the idea  
P: Yessss, so see you at 11:30?  
Me: Yep, that's perfect  
P: See you then Lei

I stand up as Loki stands in front of me, I wrap my arms around his waist and teasingly grope his ass. "Mmm, Kitten, what are you doing baby?" Loki asks as he looks into my eyes, still smirking.

"You're not wearing any underwear," I say shortly, smirking back at Loki. 

"Someone's feisty today," Loki coos as I take him all in. I can see him getting harder, and I just walk to the wardrobe, purposefully leaving him wanting more. "What do you think you're doing?" Loki asks, his voice getting deeper. He's clearly turned on and angry at my sudden boldness, but it clearly turns him on.

I ignore him as I open the wardrobe and pick out a black dark green v-neck shirt, and short (but not too short) black jean shorts. I also see the plastic Target bag with my lingerie. I pick out the green and black bustier and a black thong and turn away from Loki as I teasingly bend over and put the thong on, then the shorts. Next, I turn back to Loki and put the bustier and t-shirt on. I then pick out a pair of dark black thigh highs and a pair of dark green converse, I put the socks on and tie the shoes. Loki growls possessively as I teasingly walk over to him.

"Did I cause this?" I ask innocently looking down and lightly touching his clear hardon.

Loki snarls, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and he grips my waist, hard. Whatever has caused this new boldness is not stopping at a growl from Loki.

"Getting dressed," I say innocently, as Loki's grip tightens and my smirk widens.

"You're walking on very thin ice, Kitten," Loki snarls as I remove my arms from his neck and walk towards the door.

"We have to meet them at Nando's, Loki," I say opening the door and walking out of it as I hear Loki growl once more.  
\---------------------  
"So how have you two been?" Wade asks from the other side of the booth, he has his arm around Peter's shoulders. Loki has his around me also, and I'm leaning against him. I look over at Wade and grin.

"We've been great," I say looking at Loki and grinning as I take a bite of the taco I ordered, I love tacos.


	30. Will You? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tacos at Nando's Loki and Leilani go to the park and unexpected things happen... if I say any more I'm gonna give it away.

"We need to do this again," Wade said as we get up from the table and go back to the parking lot.

"I actually really enjoyed this," Loki says as Wade shakes his hand and they both chuckle. I turn my attention to P.

"Loki's actually pretty funny," Peter says as I turn to him and smile.

"He's comfortable around you guys, and it shows," I say to him as he and I embrace in a long hug. We stay like that for a bit, while Loki and Wade talk.

"I'm glad you're doing better, I'm glad he's back," Peter says as we let go of each other. 

"I am too, I'm so glad," I say as Loki takes my hand in his as he intertwines his fingers in mine. I smile and look down at the concrete, blushing a bit. 

"Aww you're adorable," Wade says as he wraps his arms around me. "Text me anytime, kid. I love you." I look up at him, shocked, Wade and I have never said 'I love you' before. 

"I love you too, Wade," I respond instantly as we just look at each other. I have a family that loves me. I had never realized this before, after all the times I've dreamed of meeting my family, after all the years I've longed for people that help me... I have not only gained the love of my life but a brother and a friend. 

Loki and I walk hand in hand to the car and soon we're driving down the street. "Stark tower is that way, Loki," I say pointing left and Loki drives right. Loki continues driving.

"I'm taking us to the park, Kitten," Loki says, he's smiling happily. I smile too as the car quickly pulls into the parking lot and Loki and I walk to the bench. He holds my hand and we laugh and joke about the lunch we just had with Wade and Peter; soon we walk to an empty bench and sit down.

"You look beautiful, Kitten, you look so beautiful," He says as I lean my head on his shoulder, still holding his hand. I blush at his words.

"No, you," I retort jokingly as Loki kisses my forehead.

"Mmm, no... us," This makes me giggle as Loki tenderly kisses me on the cheek. Then, without warning, Loki lets go of my hand as he stands up off of the bench, I look at him confused.

"W-what are you..." I stop myself as I see him get on one knee, oh my god. 

"Leilani, I love you so much. I-I can't live without you, with you I want nothing more than to be with you; I want you to bear my children, I want to live the rest of my life with you. Only you, Kitten," Loki says as I feel myself start to cry. 

"I want that too, Loki. I love you more than anything," I say quietly as Loki pulls out a circular ring box, and opens it. Inside there's a silver ring, the band is shaped like the stem of a flower, there's an opal carved into an intricate rose next to the rose is a silver leaf... it's beautiful. I stand up because that's what you do at a proposal... right?

"Leilani Wilson, will you marry me?" At this point, I'm pretty sure my eyes are red and puffy.

"Yes, yes, always and forever yes," I say with no second thought, I love him. He puts the ring on my finger and stands up as we take part in a heated, passionate kiss. A few teens, children and adults applaud, but we ignore them. As the kiss breaks, I see Loki is also crying and we both laugh at our public display of emotion.   
\----------------------------  
Loki and I get off of the elevator, we're both holding hands as I see the Avengers all on the couch talking while watching some show with two British guys one of which is named Watt's son (I hope you all got this reference)? I have no idea what that's about. As we walk down the hall the conversations stop and everyone's eyes are on us, and Loki and I are still extremely giddy.

"Where have you two been?" Thor asks as Loki and I walk in, probably wondering why Loki and I are grinning. I look at Loki and he runs his hand through his hair, I look down as I feel myself blush. That's when I notice Peter looks down at my hand and gasp, this gains him everyone's attention. His eyes widen as he looks at me, he's realizing what's happening. In just a few moments he, too, is grinning.

"Oh my god!" Peter yells, more like squeals, as he walks over to me and I lift up my hand to show off the ring. Soon, pretty much everyone in the room is smiling widely. 

"I proposed," Loki says matter-of-factly, everyone walks over and Nat and Tony hug me. 

"Congrats, I fucking knew you'd get married!" Sam says high-fiving Loki, we both chuckle.

"You both work so well together," Clint says walking over to us. 

"And you're both so adorable together," Banner adds.

"I-you-I'm just so happy for you two, you are both such strong and intelligent people and you both deserve to be happy. I am so glad you find such happiness in each other." Nat says this makes me cry, a happy cry. This is the second time today, which is quite annoying.

"Who knew my brother would be the first one of us to get married?" Thor's voice boomed as he takes Loki in his arms and hugs him. Loki's smiling, I've hardly seen him smile this much at once.

"We've gotta celebrate," Tony responds as we all sit down on the couch, Loki and I are still holding hands everyone is looking at us and smiling. I grab my phone to text Wade while Loki and the others talk.

Me: LOKI JUST PROPOSED!!!!!!  
Wade: You're KIDDING?! WHEN??  
Me: After we finished lunch Loki took me to the park and we sat on a bench and talked to each other. Then he was like 'I love you and I want you to have my babies and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?'  
Wade: I'm on my way to the tower now, I neeeeeed to see all this.  
Me: Okie, I'll tell P you're coming

"P," I say, this gets Peter's attention and he turns to me. "Wade's coming over." Peter can't contain his happiness as he, quite literally, jumps with joy. 

"Yes!" Peter says pumping his fists in the air.

"I want to know it all," Cap says looking at me, I realize Loki and I haven't told them how he proposed. "How'd he do it?!" Everyone sits up straight and I hear yes's and please do's, everyone is intrigued as I look over at Loki and he gets the hint and tells the story of how he asked me to marry him.

"That is absolutely adorable," Clint says as everyone sits there and compliments us and congratulates us.   
\--------------------------  
"So it's all set, then? Party tomorrow at nine?" Tony asks as he writes stuff down in a journal next to him. Everyone nods, my engagement party. Our engagement party. Leilani Laufeyson, it has a nice ring to it. I've hardly ever had a last name before, and this last name feels right. It-it feels like home.


	31. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts? Paranoia? Depression and self-destruction. Leilani gets pretty bad, but she has friends and parental figures (and Loki of course) to help her through it.
> 
> Please keep in mind this chapter is darker than the other ones.

I wake up to Loki holding me in his arms, I love him so much. I kiss Loki on his lips to wake him up, Loki wakes up humming into the kiss.

"Mmmm such a worthless whore you are, babygirl," Loki says, but it's not Loki's voice... it's Rykers. I blink once, but the man next to me isn't Loki, it's Ryker. I could have sworn it was Loki.

"No, no, no, g-get away f-from me," I loudly say as I sit up and quickly and practically jumping off the bed. I whimper as Ryker sits up and starts walking towards me, I run to the door and turn the knob but it's locked. I start crying as I feel myself fall to the ground, hopeless.

"Oh, but baby, you were just kissing me. We just had a night of sex, you begged me to fuck you till you passed out. You can't get enough of me slut-"

"No! Sh-shut up!" I scream as he walks over to me and looks down on me as I sit there, breaking, on the floor. "I-I-I'm with Loki, we-we got engaged, I-"

"Babygirl, I killed Loki. I made you my consort yesterday, at the park on the bench after eating in the palace dining room," Ryker says looking at me, confused. I shake my head, tears streaming down my cheeks as I look at the ground. I-I didn't-I would never marry him.

Ryker pulls me off the ground and I stand there, shaking. "Baby, you're nothing. Loki would never have married you. You're a worthless slut, the only reason I made you anything above a sex slave is that you begged me." He says as I sit on the couch I shake my head.

"No," I say pushing him away as he tries to touch my face.

"You want me, you crave me, you're mine, you fucking worthless WHORE!" He screams.

I wake up to Loki sitting me up in bed hugging and kissing me and asking if I'm okay. I'm shaking and crying.

"Kitten, what happened," Loki whispers as I calm down, he's holding me against his chest and I stop shaking.

"I-I had a d-dream a-about R-Ryker, he-he said he killed you. A-and I... I..." I stop talking as Loki pulls me into a hug.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Kitten," Loki says quietly as he holds me and pets my hair, I stop crying as I rest my head on his chest. Loki kisses my forehead as he keeps me safe. A few minutes pass and I've nearly completely calmed down.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I'm s-sorry-"

"Kitten, you never need to apologize. It's okay not to be okay, you're safe. I'm here." Loki says warmly, I look up and kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you," I whisper as I hug him tightly.

"I love you too," He whispers back to me as he kisses my nose and tickles me as I laugh. "I think we should have a day to ourselves."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I sit up, knowing exactly what he meant. I smirk as I see him look over at me, knowing I knew what he meant.

"Staying in our room, watching movies, maybe leaving the room and going to the library, but just cuddle and kiss and maybe I fuck you until you can't think of anything else," Loki responds, I blush and look away as I see him smirk cockily.

"I want that, so bad," I say getting up because I realized I was naked. I walk to the wardrobe as he watches intently, I pick out a Harry Potter t-shirt (Wade got it for me, and I love it) that barely goes down to my knees. I then pick out a pair of black panties and put them on, Loki moves to the couch and as I attempt to sit on my knees at his side he stops me.

"You may sit next to me, Kitten," I sit next to him on the couch and snuggle up against him as he grabs the remote and turns on the TV. I look over at the TV as he starts to play something called 'Love Simon', and I am immediately intrigued. And I love it. Green smoke appears around the top of the coffee table, then a bowl of circular colored candies with M's on them appears. 

"What are these?" I ask pointing at the bowl.

"These are M&M's, my personal favorite movie snack," Loki says picking up the bowl and placing it on his lap as he takes one and eats it. 

I take one out of the bowl, a blue one, and pop it into my mouth I soon chew it and feel chocolate melt in my mouth. "These are delicious!" I squeal.


	32. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the story, sorryyyy

Sooooo I'm not gonna be able to post for a week, I'm going on vacation. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone.

BUT on the plus side, I started writing another fanfic, it's Spideypool (one of my biggest ships). So that's why I haven't posted in a few days... The fanfic is called Insane Together, and it's smut, how else am I supposed to write spideypool?!


	33. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lei is very desperate and Loki is pleased by this.

I whimper as I feel Loki shift and attempt to sit up, "Noooooo," I beg as he tries to sit up. I look open my eyes and look over at him, Loki slightly smirks and sits back down. He looks me in the eyes and kisses my forehead.

"Kitten, I have work to do," Loki quietly responds looking into my eyes. I moan as I grip onto his shoulders, pouting.

"Lokiiiiiiii," I groan, that's when I feel how wet I am. I had a very pleasing dream about us last night. I need him. Loki's smirk widens as he seems to, finally, understand what I'm feeling. 

"Mmmm, baby, what did I do to get you so desperate?" Loki asks as he pulls me onto his lap, the only thing I'm wearing is an oversized ACDC t-shirt that Bucky gave me.

"I-I-I..." I do not want to answer his question so I stop attempting to. This angers Loki and he growls, actually growls.

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer, understood?" Loki orders.

"Yes sir," I respond, his deep voice giving me chills. 

"Now, kitten, what got you so horny?" Loki purrs as I whimper and finally open my eyes, I hadn't realized I had closed them.

"I... I dreamed about you, master," I whisper this makes Loki smirk.

"Mmmm, tell me more, pet," Loki softly orders as he starts to move my hips against his, clear, hard on. 

"Yes-yes sire..." I take a deep breath as I try and pick the words to say. The friction Loki is creating by forcing my hips to grind against him causes me to moan loudly. "Y-you were gone all day and-and I cleaned myself and fixed my-mmmm Loki-my hair and put on the dark green lingerie... I waited for you to come back, I was waiting on my knees, hands on my knees as well, I held my head down in a submissive state." I say, Loki's smirk widening as green smoke surrounds me. I whimper, knowing exactly what he was going to do. I am teleported next to the door, my shirt exchanged for the green lingerie, I am in the same position I was in the dream. Loki stands before me and I look up.

"Look down," He orders me and I quickly obeyed without a second thought. "What happened next." This wasn't as much of a question as it was an order. 

"Th-then I waited for you t-to come back, and when you did you looked down at me and put your boot up to my chin and forced me to look at you," I say a little quieter than I intended. Loki does what he did in my dream and I look into his eyes longingly. He looks at me smirking and I know he wants me to continue. "Uh-then you walked to the nightstand and-and pulled out a leash-" 

I am interrupted by a slight chuckle of approval from Loki and his walk to the nightstand and pulls out the leash. I quietly moan as he walks back to me, "Then-then you attached it to me," He does so while I say it. "Then, sire, you-you walked me to the bed and-and you not only fucked me, you pounded, you ravished me, sir," I whisper that last part and he groans as he pulls me towards the bed.

"You're mine," Loki says possessively.

"Forcibly yours... Master," I respond smiling, this causes Loki to laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you thought of it, I will attempt to update every week.


End file.
